


Frozen Thorns and Time Gone By

by duality_of_toad



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Sidlink Week, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trauma, Unreliable Narrator, also shit's super dark?? whoops, hints of a toxic sibling relationship too, it'll be explained i promise, it's not an important detail to the story but it's important to me, kind of, will my works always have elements of mental illness? yes yes they will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duality_of_toad/pseuds/duality_of_toad
Summary: Deep in the woods, there is a prince. A captive prince held by a fearsome beast. He seeks to escape, and only the bravest of knights can truly save him.Or so it is said by Link's fellow soldiers, as they urged him to prove himself alongside the legend. Though hesitant at first, Aryll's disappearance into those very woods is now his main goal, and if he happens to save a prince on the way, then that is just as well.Soon enough the tale of the prince and the monster seem real, but perhaps there is more to it than meets the eye...
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	1. Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> For Sidlink Week 2020, I can't believe I managed to write this short monster of a fic to this event. Fury, I hope I'm making you proud ;u; 
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: Size Difference -- Link meets the beast

Calloused hands ran through Link’s rough blonde hair, twisting each strand into a strong lock. He was behind schedule, the clock ticking by and reminding him of his classes at the knight’s academy would start soon. However, Father insisted that he would adjust his hair before he left. Despite being messy, it was the best his inexperienced Father could do. Their mother was not around to approve of Father’s attempt.

“There, that should do the trick,” Father exclaimed, sitting back to examine his work. He handed Link a mirror to examine the, frankly sloppy, work. Link sighed. Dirty blonde locks appeared as a striking contrast to his umber skin. It drew attention to him; although given the fact that Hateno lacked people with his skin tone, he was more than aware. 

“Thanks, pa.” He said, faking a small smile. He loved his hair, how coarse and curly it was when it was loose from the usual tight locks. The villagers of Hateno did not; it was different from their thin, delicate crown. Link knew the routine by then; his peers throwing insults towards his hairstyle. He bit back a groan. The seasoned warrior then smiled wide at his work, clapping a hand on Link’s shoulder, shaking him a bit. 

“I cannot believe my oldest is already nineteen and ready to join the Knight’s Academy. It was like yesterday you stood barely at my knees, disarming everyone across the Lurelin Beaches.” 

Link huffed. He would prefer not to remember Lurelin at that moment, for his heart would ache. Happier days pushed to the depths of his mind, he stood, reaching to the final accessory of his uniform. The sheath of his soldier’s sword tapped against his thigh as he buckled it to his waist. He was ready to go; though his legs kept him glued in place. This path was not truly his, yet he wanted to make Father proud. The Guard’s captain, as if he had read his mind, stood up, placing both his hands on Link’s shoulders. 

“You will make an excellent knight. I hope that one day, you will join me on one of my missions,” He said, placing a small peck on his forehead. It was embarrassing, and merely added to the several emotions that swirled in his head, yet he stayed aloof. He wanted to go on missions  _ now. _ He missed the journey from Lurelin to Hateno Village, being able to explore Hyrule. Now he was stuck in this small town where his neighbors criticized him for something like  _ reading _ , a little town where every day was like the one before. He hoped that training would end as soon as possible. 

“Are you leaving soon?” Aryll said as she came barreling down the stairs, a stack of books in her hands. Many from the top threatened to topple over the pile as she all but tumbled into the common room, “You need to return these books, dummy. You are gonna get another fine.” 

“Right right, sorry.” He said, taking the books from her little hands, the stack a few inches from blocking his field of vision. The smell of old parchment filled him with the nostalgia of simpler times, it was a shame to return them. However, he refused to sit through another lecture from the librarian accusing him of stealing. “I will drop them off on the way to the academy, do not worry.” 

Aryll huffed at him, her tight braids nodding with her body. He rolled his eyes, balancing the stack in one hand to flick her forehead. She exclaimed “ow!”, smacking him in the arm as he darted to the door. He waved goodbye to his small family, Aryll still cursing at him as he left.

It was as though time stood still in the modest village of Hateno. Everything was still, for now. He glanced up to the clock tower, the minute hand a second from striking nine. As it did, the bells rang as all the windows of the neighboring houses and buildings flew open, neighbors shouting good morning to each other from across the street. The daily routine stayed the same; the baker passed by, balancing loaves of bread and buns on a small platter, shouting the prices and the freshness. Kids walked together down the busy streets in a single filed line to school, their lecturer leading them, making sure none trailed too far from the group. Link weaved through the growing crowd of people as everyone continued their regular morning routine, careful not to collide with nearby shoppers. A woman juggling her three children in her arms, screaming that she needed eggs for her family again. A donkey and its rider handing the morning newspaper, despite the kingdom being in a state of peace with nothing to report. The ringing of bells as shop doors opened and closed. Traders from as far as Gerudo Desert spoke in their native language to uncultured Hylians, exchanges baffling each party involved. Every noise made Link’s ears ring, the voices entangling into an odd amalgam of words and languages surrounding him. 

Link sensed all eyes on him as he walked through the streets, however. Despite the overlapping conversations, he could identify the whispers that spoke of him as he passed. The words “peculiar”, “different”, and “odd” were spat at him. The usual. He wanted to take a book off the top of the stack to read while he walked, but did not want to drop any in the mud, he could wait for a few steps. 

The library’s bells chimed as he entered. The librarian, an older Sheikah man, had his own nose stuck in a book. His heavy eyes drifted up to the door, causing him to jump in excitement when noticing Link. 

“Ah, Link!” the librarian piped, closing his book, “Glad to finally see my books returned to the rightful owner.” 

“My apologies, sir. I could not put any of them down, I reread each of them at least three times.” Link placed the books down on the front counter, eyes scanning the small selection of other texts in the small building. Which book should he read next? Ah, he wished he could stay there until the end of time. With such a small size, a mere three bookshelves to its name, the familiar smell of parchment filled his senses once more. He traced his finger over the spines of books searching for his favorite one to borrow. 

“Aha!” He slid a book with a red leather binding from its place, running his fingers over the flat grainy texture. The story was a classic fairy tale, a prince from a faraway kingdom falling for a fair maiden from a small town. He was such a simpleton for cliche romance novels with fantasy elements to them, and could not resist reading it again. He brought the book to the counter, but the librarian held up his hand. 

“No need to check this one out, kid. You have rented it five times now, more than anyone else would in this village, I am letting you keep it.” 

Link gaped at him, “Sir, are you sure?” 

“Positive. Enjoy the book, boy. I will be seeing you soon.” 

Link grinned ear to ear, bowing in thanks as he left, opening the book to read as he walked to the academy. He was absolutely smitten by this mysterious prince the book spoke of; Tall, handsome, and quite charming to say the least. He was such a humble man, it was a shame no man like that existed in Link’s world. Of course, he had no time for such fantasies when he was to follow in his father’s footsteps. He needed to focus on his main goal. 

Stepping through the academy doors, he heard the snickers of his fellow trainees. He pulled the book closer to him, all but burying his nose in the book as he tried to ignore them. Until, his foot caught on something, sending him flying against the cobblestone floor, the leather cover of the book earning new scraps

The men were laughing at him as he scrambled to retrieve his book, tucking it in his knapsack. Brushing the gravel off of his exposed skin, Link attempted to clean the fresh injuries without irritating them further. He scoffed.  _ Truly mature of them. _ Standing up, he continued to overlook the snickering and insults thrown at him. It was nothing new, yet...the pit in his stomach tightened. 

~~~~

His mind was in a daze during his training. His body stayed in autopilot as he easily overtook his peers while he fantasized about far off wonders of Hyrule. He would sidestep every rash attack that came at him, knocking his opponent to the ground with a simple nudge. He was a natural, unfortunately. Oh, to be the fair maiden or simple farm boy in his stories, no responsibilities expected of him except to merely exist and live his own life. Of course, the son of the Captain of the Royal Guard had a duty to fulfill, and he would do it for the sake of his family name. 

As he gathered his bag to head home, a hand clapped his back. Without glancing over his shoulder, Link could tell it was a peer, one of the many men that remained nameless in his head. The guy had a crooked smile on his face when he leaned into Link’s view, a fit of chuckles erupting from him. 

“Hey rookie,” he said, the mischievous smile fixed on his face, “heard you the son of the captain of the guard.” 

Link nodded. This was common knowledge. Why was this important? 

“Well...some of the other boys were talking. And we think you may have what it takes to be in our little, uhm,  _ circle _ if you will.” 

“Okay?” Link said, raising an eyebrow. 

The guy threw his arm around his shoulders. He led Link to the barracks for the knights in training. The voices inside stopped as Link stepped in behind his peer, all eyes on them. 

“Fellas,” the guy began, pushing Link into the room. He stumbled over himself, tripping over some random guy’s pants. “You think Link has what it takes for the, uhm,  _ important mission _ ?” 

The rest of the boys smiled, though Link was conflicted about how genuine they were. Some nodded, others laughed. 

“We have this mission for newbies, you see. There is this myth of this mysterious castle off in the woods somewhere. Inside, a lost prince lives as a prisoner to this hideous beast. No one yet has come back with the prince, but  _ this time _ we believe you have what it takes. Got it?” 

Link’s eyes grew wide. A lost prince? It was similar to one of his fantasy stories. He nodded eagerly, and the guy chuckled. 

“Great! Here is what you have to do…” 

~~~~

Link came home late, the sun had set when his peers finished creating a list of details about the lost prince. The urban legend was too close to his favorite books, it was unbelievable. Yet, the slip of paper in his pocket held the proof of his existence, why not search for him? Besides...perhaps by searching for this prince, the knights would welcome him with open arms. They would whisper of his achievements or invite him when they had meals together. Link smiled as he imagined how having friends may feel like as he snuck up the stairs to his bedroom, trying to pack his bag as quietly as possible. 

“What are you doing?” 

He jumped, clothes flying into the air. He turned to see Aryll standing in the doorway, arms crossing as her eyebrows furrowed. Link tried to hide his bag with his body, but it was a pointless task. She walked closer, staring over his shoulder to see what was inside his bag. 

“Look, if I told you my plans, you would think I am foolish--”

“I knew that without an explanation”

“ _ But _ I have to do this.” 

Aryll rolled her eyes, “Do what?” 

Link bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with his little sister. He mumbled under his breath. 

“Pardon, what was that?”

“I...have to find the lost prince in the woods.” He said louder, but it was still a low mumble. Aryll reeled back as she laughed. 

“You are really starting to let those books go to your head, huh?” 

“Be quiet. I have to do this for my training, it is required.” 

“Who told you this?”

“...My peers.”

Aryll snorted, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. “You are going to believe a group of dunces about a fantastical prince lost in the woods?” Link nodded, and she groaned. She grabbed his sack from him, heading back to her room. 

“Wh--What are you doing?” Link asked, standing up to follow her. She emptied his bag, packing it with her own clothing from her drawers. He stepped forward, but Aryll waved him away. 

“I am going to go prove to you that this is fake. I will go into the woods for you and search for this mythical prince myself.” She held the bag over her shoulder, “I will be back by tomorrow morning to confirm that this prince does not exist.” 

“What? No!” Link reached for her arm as she walked past him, but she dodged, his hand grasping at air. She continued down the stairs, Link close on her heels. “This is my mission, you should stay home.”

“And let you lose your way in the woods because of these fools tricking you? No. Besides, Linky, you wander aimlessly when it comes to exploring. You would be lost in those woods for years.” 

Link grimaced. She was correct, even if he did not wish to admit it. The slam of the wooden door interrupted his next argument. He sighed. She would be back in the morning. Until then, he needed to distract himself to avoid anxiety consuming him. He dragged himself up the stairs, settling into bed with the book of the humble prince. 

~~~~

Aryll had lost her sense of direction after a mere few wrong turns. She should have known better than to rely on the small lantern from her nightstand. The tiny light illuminated a foot wide diameter at most, but her stubbornness led her through the darkness. The air surrounding her was dense with fog as she maneuvered the forest. It was as if the woods themselves were shifting with every step she took, creating an ever-changing labyrinth. She stopped, throwing her head back to groan. This was  _ ridiculous _ . She had chosen to do this, yet regret crept through her thoughts. Though, she still rather it was her lost in the woods than her fool of an older brother. Link would have strayed from the path, perhaps fallen asleep under a tree. He was such a wanderlust fool, and Aryll envied his carefree love for exploration. She sighed. She would do this for him. Anything to stop those pests from teasing her naive brother. 

She paced the small clearing she was in, circling with her lantern to find an aperture between the timber that may lead to a path. Nothing. She heaved a sigh of disappointment, pushing branches apart to descend deeper into the woods. The ground crunched under her feet and the cold sensation of a damp substance against her thin shoes shocked her. She grimaced, glancing down to wipe what she assumed was mud off her shoes to see...snow? How was this possible? It was midsummer, and snow was seeping into her shoes. She reached down to run her fingers through the frosted ground. It chilled her fingers, leaving the tips a soft pink. In all of her fifteen years alive, she had never seen snow...the small family of three from Lurelin shared memories of warm sandy beaches and the salty breezes that blew in from the seas. 

Her first instinct was to eat it, but she resisted. This outlandish snow could poison her, or worse. 

She continued deeper. Her shoes absorbed the snow as if it were a sponge, and her toes stiffened as it melted through the thin fabric. Her body grew rigid as the wintry breeze pierced her exposed skin, frostbite stinging her as the storm continued to advance. She pulled her meager cape over her arms in an attempt to warm herself; it did nothing to support her. She tried to survey the area, searching for something,  _ anything _ that could shield her from the elements. It was a pointless effort, the storm was blocking her field of vision, a layer of white engulfing the woods that surrounded her. She needed to turn around, find somewhere to take cover, something--

The ground below her disappeared as she walked over a cliff, her ankle twisting under itself. Her body buckled inward as she tumbled down, snow piling up inside of her clothes, branches scratching her skin. Aryll screamed, emotions shifting between pain and terror. Snowbanks formed at the base of the hill cushioned her fall. She took a sharp inhale as she tried to stand. Everywhere was stinging, and she had lost sensation in her foot. She looked down and...Hylia, it was atrocious. Her ankle twisted in an unnatural angle. The skin around the injury was painted red. She fell back, curling into herself as she shivered.

“Link!” She cried into the storm. Her ears were ringing, preventing her from listening for any movement, any voice, even her own. “Somebody!  _ Help! _ ”

No answer. Of course, why would there be an answer? Her breath shaky, she laid in the snow, her arms now growing numb in the snow. She was in danger of being swallowed by the woods itself. Silent prayers to Hylia, Din, any deity that may be out there to send her help.

“Oh. Hello there.” 

She gasped, her body jolting up into a sitting position. She leaned against the hill she had fallen from, scurrying as far as the voice as she could. Whoever -- or whatever -- had spoken was hidden amongst the trees, watching her in silence. Nothing. 

The ringing in her ears subsided. Had she imagined the voice? She must be losing herself to this labyrinth--

“My apologies, I do not mean to frighten you.” The voice continued from the shadows. Her head shot up, skimming the shadows for the unknown. The ringing. It must have prevented her from hearing them approach her...or maybe she had fallen in front of them. Nevertheless, anxiety overtook her, eyes darting from edge to edge of the clearing. 

“Who-- What-- are you?” Aryll stammered. Why had she bothered asking? She needed help, she should have asked for help. Still, trusting a random voice from the woods was absurd, even if she was desperate. 

The voice was silent for a moment. Had it left? Then, a soft sigh escaped the shadows. 

“I am...merely a denizen of these woods. And it appears you require assistance.” 

She stared, contemplating her choices. She could take the voice’s offer and ask for help, potentially leading to death. Or wait here for Link, potentially leading to death...well, one option did not involve a slow death buried in snow. 

“...Yes, I am.” She said, her voice slow. 

“Very well.”

Aryll regretted accepting the voice’s offer. A giant clawed hand erupted from the shadows, pulling branches blocking its path. A large scarlet humanoid monster came into view. It was ten feet tall, towering over Aryll’s petite frame as she shivered in the cold. It had the head of a hammerhead shark, long fins hung on each side of its head, a fin protruding from the back. Its eyes...glowed gold in the darkness. Her body was petrified. She wanted to shout or run. Her body refused to listen to her, simply trembling in place. The monster approached her easily, its short but large legs taking huge strides. It stopped in front of her, falling to one knee, arms outstretched to scoop her up-- 

A high shrill escaped her lips. She kicked her uninjured leg at the monster, throwing snow into its face. It merely sat there with intense eyes, wiping the snow off as it landed on it. 

“Please, if I am to help you, you must cooperate--”

“Get away from me!” She cried, continuing to kick at it. 

The monster winced. It pulled her closer to him until she was in its huge arms. She squirmed the best she could, to fight against it. She waved her arms and screamed, launching her weak body from the monster, dragging herself through the snow. The beast grabbed her once again, scratching her back with its long claws as she was lifted into the air by her cape. She whimpered in pain as liquid oozed through the back of her shirt, her body growing limp as it threw her over its shoulder, her arms and head dangling. Red dripped from her, contrasting the soft white of the snow as it carried her. Aryll closed her eyes as her body swayed over the shoulder of the beast. 

~~~~

Link paced his room. Tick, tick, tick. Time marched on as the grandfather clock clicked, every moment without the front door opening to reveal his little sister’s safe return spiking his anxiety. He should have tried harder to stop her from leaving. Grabbed her, locked the door, anything other than submitting to her. Now, the sun was beginning to peak over the roof of the houses, and Aryll was still nowhere to be seen. He gripped his hair, pulling at it lightly in frustration. She said she would be back by morning,  _ where was she? _

Link knew if she saw him reacting like this, she would pat his face and tell him to breathe. She was most likely on her way back right now. She would be home any moment. 

Tick. 

Tick. 

Tick. 

Link rushed to his room to throw on clothes, running through the front door as soon as he could. 

Link tended to avoid the woods. He hated the darkness and the fog that fell over it no matter what time of day it was. He meandered as he searched for anything that may help lead him to Aryll. No trace or trail was nearby, nothing except a single torch in the middle of a clearing. There was no breeze, yet...the embers floated down the path that led to the right. He furrowed his brows. Was this...a puzzle perhaps? Of course, the mysterious woods had a puzzle. The embers made their way down the right path to-- another torch. Okay. He understood. He followed the embers of each torch, noticing how the fog sat just beyond the paths he took, looming, waiting for him to choose the wrong path. It was such a chilling place, it was clear why Father had warned him not to enter here. He had to do this, for Aryll. 

The last torch led him from the forest into the ruins of a garden. The arch hung low enough that Link had to duck underneath it. Huge hedges surrounded him, all covered in a small layer of snow. He had not even noticed the snow, making a double-take at his surroundings. It was different from what he had imagined in the stories he read. How it was described as fluffy, as a cloud had fallen from the sky. This was...cold, and uniform as it sat on the hedges. He frowned, emotions tumbling over themselves in his head until he looked to the sky, and his heart dropped. 

A giant castle raised high into the morning sky at the end of the garden. It was nothing but ruins, grand amounts of debris and rubble breaking from the dilapidated building. It had an ominous grey aura to it that both intrigued and frightened Link. What if this was the hidden castle of the lost prince? What if Aryll was in there? 

He needed to know.

Climbing the stone stairway that led to giant metal double doors, he tripped over cracks in the stairs, all but tumbling his body through the entrance. The hall was all space with no furniture. As a strong breeze from outside slammed the doors shut, he adapted to the feeling of warmth surrounding him. 

“Aryll?!” He cried. His voice echoed through the empty room. The castle remained reticent until a soft cry echoed from upstairs. He barrelled through the halls to chase the call. 

“Is that you?! Aryll!” 

“Link!” 

He stopped outside of a door where the voice sounded strongest, rattling the loose knob. Locked. 

“Aryll, it is me!” He said, “Hold on, I am going to break the door down!”

He took a few steps back, then kicked as hard as he could by the knob. After a few tries, the door swung open. His little sister sat in the middle of the room, curled up, ankle twisted in an abnormal position. He ran to her, falling to his knees and pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Are you okay?” Link asked, biting his lip when she gave him an annoyed expression. 

“I am in a strange castle, locked inside a room with a hurt ankle, do I seem okay?” 

Link chuckled, patting her shoulder. Even in such a terrifying situation, she was still Aryll. He leaned to examine her ankle and winced; he needed to splint it. He racked his mind, did he know how to splint an ankle? No, he should not risk hurting Aryll more. He needed to get her home, and as fast as possible. 

“Hold on, I will carry you. We are leaving.” Link said, reaching to carry her. Her eyes glazed over, widening in terror as she stared over his shoulder. He furrowed his eyebrows, spinning to face the sound of footsteps padding against the smooth floor. 

_ Monster _ . 

A large beast loomed menacingly over them. Lips drawn back into a snarl that revealed sharp rows of teeth like a shark’s. Its eyes were pitch black with a hint of gold on the edges, glaring daggers at the siblings. 

“How did you get in here?!” The beast snarled at him, another heavy step towards them. How the beast hovered, it was an impenetrable mountain, its strength radiating from its size. Images of an unequal fight crossed Link’s mind, the beast tossing his weak body aside to consume Aryll. They would not stand a chance against this monster.

_ I have to try to fight.  _

Knees shaking, Link stood, tilting his head back to glare back into the eyes of the monster. 

“I am taking my sister home,” he said. His voice quivered, his knees threatened to buckle, but he held his ground.  _ Hylia _ , was his heart pounding. The absolute size of this monster, he was...so in awe, yet terrified. The two stared at each other, a bitter laugh rang through the room as the beast held its.

“You may have maneuvered the woods once, but the dark magic that surrounds this castle assures that no mere traveler can escape a second time. You are better off letting your sister rest here until she can travel and not be such a burden.” 

The beast spoke matter-of-factly, as if it had several failed escape plans under its belt. Link narrowed his eyes, dismissing the confusion that grew inside of him. 

“She is  _ not _ a burden. Why would we stay in this place with a beast like yourself?” Link’s voice started to shake. He needed to relax, be brave for Aryll. His valor was fading. He was trembling like a leaf when a small tug on his shirt interrupted him. His sister’s wide blue eyes were full of defeat and dread. 

“Please, Link...I cannot do much. Just...let me heal, okay?” She was begging him, her usual moxie worn away to reveal the timid little girl Link recognized from years ago. It had not been since their mother had passed had she let herself be this vulnerable. His heart shattered in his chest. He could not force her to travel in this condition. It was unfair of him to demand so much from her. He sighed, facing the monster once more.

“I will stay as well, to make sure you do not lay a finger on her.” Link spat at the beast, but it frowned at him in response. Its black pupils grew small until its eyes were bright gold. They were...almost soft. 

“Very well. I shall be back with supplies, please wait here.” 

It exited the room, closing the door behind itself. Link broke. He let his body tumble to the ground, taking deep breaths as he did. Aryll crawled over to him in an attempt to hug him, leaning against his shoulder, hot tears soaking the back of his shirt. His body refused to cease its trembling. That beast...it was as if it glared through him, into his soul. It was nerve-wracking. Those golden eyes haunted him when he closed his own...though the remembrance of the soft, almost nostalgic look in them...he could not shake the feeling that there may be more hidden behind the frightening facade of this beast. Although, it had locked Aryll away. He would make sure that the monster did not hurt her, no matter what. 

“Hey…” Aryll whispered to him, “You want to hear some good news?”

Link looked at her, his eyes narrowed. What could qualify for good news in their current dilemma? 

“I think...this is the castle of the lost prince, Link.” 

Eyes growing wide, a smile appeared on his face. “We actually found it, huh?” 

Aryll nodded. “Now, we just need to find that prince of yours.”

~~~~

Sidon leaned against the heavy doors, listening to the siblings speak of this lost prince. It was what brought travelers barging through to his doors, besieging him in hopes of finding the treasures of the prince from the myth. It was...appalling, to say the least. He needed to see  _ her. _ Maybe she had the answers he sought. 

He made his way towards the lower floor of the castle, an icy breeze filling the air as he descended. The corridors were empty, droplets raining from the ceiling of the otherwise surprisingly kempt hall. 

The icy floors of the chambers slipped under his feet as he crossed the room. Ignoring the glares. Ignoring the frozen fear that watched him. He needed her,  _ only _ her. 

Mipha. 

The icy statue of the small Zora princess stood in a protective stance, spear faced outward with an arm shielding an invisible child. She had protected him that night. Why? He did not deserve it. It should have been him frozen, not his people. Why were they punished for his actions? 

Sidon fiddled with the whistle that hung from his neck, blowing into it softly. Any moment now…

The ice of Mipha’s statue glowed a bright blue until the spirit of his sister emerged. She smiled up at him and he lowered himself to her height, bowing his head. 

“Mipha, I--”

“You have not visited in quite some time, Sidon, do you not miss me?” 

Her words pierced him and he winced. He watched her, eyes wide. 

“My dear sister, of course, I miss you! I...have just been lost in thought lately.” He lied through his teeth. He had been avoiding coming down here for some time. Her words pierced his heart, a void opening where love for his sister should have stood. That did not matter, he needed advice. “There is...a man here. His sister was injured, he has come to return her home but...what if he is the one?” 

Mipha floated to him, a ghostly hand resting on his cheek. 

“Sidon...you have said this for each traveler to visit here. You know what I will say by now, if you were to only listen. Of course...when have you ever done that?” Her voice was soft as she glanced around at their people. What remained of the great Zora, their bodies frozen in an unanimated state, each face twisting in agony and dismay. He rested his head in his hands. No, he could not look at them, could not be reminded of his curse. He wanted to free them, set things right, in any way he could. He needed her to tell him what to do. She knew this too, for she sighed once again, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. 

“You must try your best with this one. Please him, make him happy, even if you must force it yourself. Perhaps then...you may fix your past mistakes.” 

Sidon nodded. A curt smile crossed her lips before she faded from him, joining the rest of the Zora in their petrified states. A soft frown grew on his lips as he stood, pacing the room. 

This stranger...he needed to fall in love with Sidon. 

And the last of his kind, the Zora prince himself, would do whatever it took to make that happen. 


	2. Cultural Difference and Jewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of Sidlink Week -- Cultural Difference
> 
> To add to the mishaps that happen in this chapter, I added one of the extra prompts (which was jewelry)

The sun had yet to rise when Sidon was retracing his steps from the previous night to talk to Mipha. Wrapped in his cape adorned with rubies, he was once again on his knees at Mipha’s feet, the soft, shrill noise of his whistle ringing in the air. She always came when summoned without fail, however, this morning he sensed a hint of hesitation as her apparition appeared, floating to face him. Her face contorted in a mix of disdain and gentleness, though how her amber eyes dulled at the sight of him revealed her true intentions. 

“What is it, dear Sidon?” She asked, her voice dry. Sidon lost his train of thought as his eyes trailed the will o’ wisps floated near her body, watching as they fluctuated in size. His mind refused to focus, no matter how many times he had summoned her, the sight of his sister’s ghastly form left him in stasis. He sighed deeply, staring up into her golden eyes. 

“I am...unsure of how to approach this man, Mipha. He is different from the rest, he fears I will bring harm to him and his sister.” 

Mipha observed him, her eyes hollow, then she pursed her lips as she thought. She took a seat in front of him, taking his large hand into hers. The soft pads of his palms were like a newborn puppy’s, his sharp claws and rugged scales contrasting against them. She traced a long nail over his hands until she peered into his eyes. 

“Sweet Sidon, do you remember the necklace I gave you years ago when you were only a pup?” Mipha said, her face twisting in disgust, “Or did you cast that aside as well when you doomed us all?” 

Her abrupt remarks, often hidden underneath her soft compliments and advice, unsettled him. He flinched, cowering as she stared at him, waiting for him to answer the question as if he knew himself. This was detrimental to his state of mind, yet he could not stop returning to her for guidance. 

“It is on my bedside table, hanging on my lantern. I...would never cast aside such a dear gift to me,” Sidon spoke slow, choosing his words carefully, for he feared Mipha could turn them on him. It was frightening to hear such a sweet voice speak with such venomous intent...it was unnerving. Mipha only sighed, resting her small ghastly hand on his cheek. 

“Perhaps if you did something similar to that, that is all I can say.” She finished, disappearing into a teal cloud of smoke. Her departures always left a heavy pain in his chest. Sidon did not blame her, for often he was keeping her from resting. How cruel of him. He shook this thought away, returning upstairs to his bedroom. 

Sidon had grown significantly, in fact, that the necklace had long since needed readjustment in order to fit him now. It was a tooth hooked onto a golden thread with sapphires woven into it. A beautiful sight to behold. He held the tooth in his hand, it barely being the size of his pinky finger. It was  _ Mipha’s _ tooth. One of the many she had lost in battles years ago while defending their domain. The tooth was in the monster she had killed, lodged in its body from her bites. She handed it off to him with the promise she would create jewelry fit for the little prince of the Zora. And that she did, bringing him the thread she wove herself. With sapphires she had searched for in their domain, it was exquisite. Truly a memento Sidon was unworthy of.

Sidon dug inside of his bedside table’s drawer until his fingers grazed it. His own tooth. It was much larger than Mipha’s, stretching to the size of his thumb. He had preserved it, harvesting it just as Mipha had from monsters, in case he would need it for this exact reason. Amongst the Zora, teeth were given to loved ones as proof they would fight tooth and nail for them to protect them. Though, did the outside world even remember his race? Their traditions? Their culture? It had been ten years since the imprisonment of his people, he could not dismiss the possibility of the world moving on. Perhaps even...no, that was absurd. Erasing the memories of his people was far too harsh of a punishment. Yet, the thought of it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He tried to ignore it as he made his way towards the Hylian’s room. 

~~~~

Link woke to a knock on the door. He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A cold icy blue ceiling came into focus as he recalled where he had spent the night. Right. This monster’s castle. He sat up, angling his head to look to the huge bed where Aryll slept. He had slept on the floor, wrapped in his own cape and clothing to keep warm while letting her use the entire queen-sized bed. She needed it, of course, in order to let her ankle heal. Link had allowed the beast to create a splint the best it could with the supplies it had, large hands fumbling over themselves as it attempted to avoid hurting Aryll further. Link had kept a watchful eye on it as it worked, causing the beast to seemingly panic, trembling as it set his sister’s ankle. What an odd creature. With the beast’s work finished, all the siblings could do is wait. This was not an injury that could be cured overnight. 

Another knock. He let out a sigh, dragging his feet against the smooth floor to open the door. The beast was there, though it (or perhaps, he?) appeared uneasy. He was fidgeting with his cape, thumb stroking the rubies, his long nails clicking the precious gem as he did. Link frowned, leaving the room, and closed the door behind him. Crossing his arms, his eyes bored into the beast’s, blue eyes cold as the crystallized castle itself. 

“I would...like to give you a present. For taking shelter here, I mean. It has been quite some time since I have had company, and I would like to show my gratitude.” The beast spoke slow, his voice growling with every syllable. Perhaps that was his dialect, or way of speaking. Either way, it sent chills down Link’s spine. Nevertheless, he stood there, raising both eyebrows. At that, the beast reached into his pants pocket and pulled out-- A huge shark tooth. 

“Here.” The beast lowered himself to Link’s height, down on one knee. He reached for Link’s hand to place it in his. The knight pulled away from his touch. Link was  _ not _ going to let this monster touch him, let alone give him a  _ tooth _ . What the hell was this thing thinking? 

“I do not want your disgusting tooth.” Link spat at him, “I only wish to leave.” 

Link watched as the monster’s face dropped. Was he pouting? It was so sad, Link almost pitied him. He pinched his nose in disgust, groaning. 

Then, his stomach rumbled. 

His cheeks grew warm and he turned away quickly. Another low grumble. He mumbled under his breath, cursing whatever goddess chose to have him suffer embarrassment like this. _Damn you, Hylia!_ He thought, his mind settling on the White Goddess herself. The warmth spread to his pointed ears until the beast’s fins perked in excitement. 

“Oh! Do...you need something to eat perchance?” The beast asked, leaning over to stare at Link. He was fortunate for his darker complexion that hid his blush, yet he knew his body language was easy to read. He abandoned the act, glancing over his shoulder at the beast. 

“Yes.” He huffed.

The beast scratched the back of his head fin, “Ah well, we do not have much here. If you would like, I can go hunting today?” 

Link’s eyes widened.  _ Perfect! _ He could use this to search the castle! Although...he needed something that was difficult to find, a rare ingredient that even Hylians struggled to locate. He scrounged his mind, mentally reading through every cookbook he had read.  _ Aha! _

“I do have a specific request,” he paused. He needed to sound genuine, maybe humble. “Oh but, it is not an issue if you cannot find it. I supposed my sister and I would understand…” He trailed on. He kept one eye on the beast the whole time as he spoke, his lips quivered ever so slightly in a pout. The beast smiled wide, every sharp tooth glistened. 

“Anything! Please, give me a list!” 

~~~~

_ Hearty Truffles. Endura Carrots. Gourmet Meat.  _ Link was a  _ genius _ . 

The beast left soon after Link gave him the list. He waved enthusiastically from the entrance, instructing Link where he was allowed to explore as well as where he was forbidden. He had trusted a complete stranger alone in his castle. Link could not tell if this monster was a fool or desperate for attention. He practically skipped back to Aryll’s room, humming in content with his trickery. 

“The beast is gone,” Link announced, throwing the doors open. As Aryll jumped at the sound, He bowed expecting praise, though she merely huffed in annoyance.

“Oh  _ how _ , my dear brother, did you manage to do that?” Aryll asked. Her usual sarcastic tone had returned despite looking like a mess from the knees down. Link jumped onto her bed to sit and she winced in pain. 

“Sorry.” He said, side-eyeing Aryll as she stared at him, waiting for him to continue, “I told him to search for specific ingredients for dinner. However! The ingredients I asked for are rare in this part of the country,  _ especially _ during the wintertime. He will not know what he is searching for, even with my instructions.” 

He continued to hum in delight. Aryll did not look impressed. 

“What?” 

“You know. He could have killed me when he had brought me to this place.” Aryll paused, her face lowering. “He chose not to. Now he’s willingly searching for ingredients for dinner. He is quite the curious beast, right?” 

Link pursed his lips. He did  _ not _ want to consider how nice the monster, who had locked his sister in a room with a sprained ankle,  _ could _ be. Besides, the lost prince could be trapped in the castle, locked away just as Aryll had been. That monster was hiding him somewhere, right under their noses, Link knew it. His sister took his silence as an answer, rolling her neck back to stare at the ceiling, a disappointed look crossing her face. 

“Today, I plan on searching the castle for the prince. The beast gave me a list of places I should not go...so that is exactly where I shall be. Where do you think I should start?” 

Aryll rolled her eyes, “I feel you should start where you  _ should _ stay. Maybe something useful might be there, after all, and you missed it since you did not check.” 

Link gasped, “You’re a genius!” He kissed her forehead, then rushed through the door at the sound of her soft laughter. He stood outside their makeshift bedroom. The beast said to avoid the west wing. With Aryll’s logic, he should search the rest of the east wing first. 

He checked every room in the long hallway. Each door was locked, or jammed, and Link wasted his time pounding on each one to try to enter. The layer of ice that covered the doors was such a strong substance, it was not as easy as breaking open Aryll’s, one of the few doors that was not encased in ice. He ran his hand over the crystal-like material. It sent chills through his body, threatening to leave the tips of his fingers with frostbite. 

A castle sheathed entirely in crystal blue ice, hidden in a secret winter wonderland countryside. It was nonsensical, and beyond scientific reasoning. It was midsummer, albeit one of the warmest months of the year. Yet here he was, inside of this place eternally trapped in winter. It was as if he had been transported into a world inside of his fantasy books. What had happened here?  _ How _ did this happen? He had too many questions, not enough answers. 

He had been wandering aimlessly, lost in complete thought until he came face to face with a giant door. It was  _ ginormous _ , the steel rustic aesthetic of it rusting over time from lack of love and care, and free of the ice. Link ran his hands over the designs. It told a story, he presumed, of an ancient race. Water sprouts, spears, and similar species as the beast covered it. As he pressed his hands to the designs, the door eased itself open, sliding open with a  _ creak _ that echoed down the long empty halls. Link gasped. Just past the agape entrance was pitch blackness that swallowed all light leaking in from the hall. Link’s heart pounded in his ears. Did he enter? Curiosity overtook logic and he pushed the door open, slipping into the dark void beyond. 

As the door slammed shut, a breeze waved through the room, fluttering nearby curtains. Link hurried across the room to open them, letting the sun rain into the mysterious room. He froze in awe at the sight of how large it was. Rows and rows of bookshelves lined the walls that raised as high as the ceiling. He could recognize the hint of old parchment as he walked through the aisles, opening new windows as he went. The sheer size of the room swallowed the light with ease, though he opened each window, Link’s path often remained shadowed. However...if he was to search for the prince, as well as uncover the secrets of this castle, this would be the best place to start. 

The books were organized neatly with each different genre on various shelves, every book in alphabetical order by author. Link grabbed three from each shelf that sounded as if it had some type of answer inside.  _ History of Hyrule, Royal Families Throughout The Years, The Princess’s Blue-Eyed Beast - _ well, that last one was for his own pleasure. Each book he opened had a thick layer of dust that choked Link, filling his nostrils and throat until he was hacking up his own dust bunny. The papers had long since yellowed, each page threatening to crumble to pieces between his fingers. Did the beast who lived here not care for these books at all? Link balled his fists in frustration. These books deserved much better treatment than this. Numerous books stored here were unknown to the knight, yet this beast by chance had books, many perhaps predating his father’s birth. Maybe Link would speak to the beast when he returned about the condition of his library. 

Well,  _ if _ he returned. Link had not thought that far in advance. 

The sun glowed orange as Link spent his day reading. The light reflected off the crystal walls, filling the room with an autumn-like aura that was not unlike Akkala year-round. It was the permanent chill that filled the air that convinced him this was not Akkala, or anywhere he was accustomed. 

He glanced up from his book and squinted as he noticed how low the sun was in the sky. How long had he been reading?  _ Hylia _ , he had left Aryll by herself all day! He was such a terrible brother! He rushed to put the books away but paused. What remained was  _ The Princess’s Blue-Eyed Beast  _ and  _ Royal Families Through the Years _ . If the beast was neglecting these books, Link doubted he would miss one or two. He tucked them under his arm, rushing to close all the curtains and leave no evidence of his being there. 

First, he dropped off the books he had taken to Aryll. He had worried for nothing, for she was asleep when he entered. He placed the books by her pillow then left as quickly as he entered. Time for the West Wing. 

Unlike the East Wing, this one had such a different atmosphere that made Link’s chest tighten. It was a familiar ambience, one he had not felt since his mother’s passing. The uneasy, depressive air that lingered urged Link to turn around. He was trespassing and the castle was reminding him of this. He pushed forward, ignoring the heaviness growing in his heart as he continued. Though the walls were still covered in ice, evidence of some type of struggle littered the hall. Long claw marks covered each door of the wing, the feeling of anger and despair almost tangible with each mark growing more pathetic than the last. Link winced. The beast had done this. Why would he lash out like this? More questions, no answers. He shook them off until he found the one that lacked ice. The claw marks were abundant here, distinct from the ones against the ice. Small marks as high as Link’s knees, to long, deep marks that towered over his head. What had angered, or perhaps hurt, the beast this much to destroy this poor door? Link frowned, pushing the door open with another creak. 

The room inside resembled a village after a disastrous storm. Each piece of furniture was turned over, torn to shreds or reduced to unrecognizable remains of what it once was. Ripped fabric laid sprawled across the ground, pieces of decorative materials such as satin or silk, dirtied and destroyed. Link ran his thumb over the smooth fabric, letting it slip through his fingertips, fluttering like a gentle butterfly back to the floor where it once was. This must have been the room of the lost prince. Had that beast destroyed it in a fit of rage? Jealousy? Link darted his eyes around the room and noticed two pieces of furniture were still intact. One was a giant king-sized bed, the perfect size for one such as that beast. 

The other was...a pedestal with a crystal rose inside of it. 

Link examined the rose. A round glass dome encased the rose inside, protecting it from outside disturbances. The rose itself was elegant. It had almost a ghastly blue aura to it that reflected diamonds throughout the room when the light gleamed through it. Link stepped closer to notice that it was a bit cracked throughout. Remains of broken petals surrounded the rose as it floated inside of the case, with two petals remaining on the flower itself. A deep crack ran through both as if another would break at any moment-- 

_ “What are you doing here?!”  _

Link spun on his heels in shock. The beast stood in the door, white knuckles grasping on the basket, flexing its free hand. The Hylian’s breath caught in his throat, petrified as the golden eyes of the beast slowly became engulfed with darkness as his pupils grew in anger. Link could not move nor catch his breath, fearing any sudden moment would cause the beast to attack him. However, the beast released a low growl, straightening his back and clearing his throat. Though his eyes disclosed his true feelings, his voice was no longer sharpened with the sharp edge from a second ago. 

“I...brought the supplies you asked for. I apologize for the wait, I assumed it was a bit of a struggle to find them during this time of the year.” The beast’s voice hid a growl in his throat, repressing his anger. Link’s knees would not stop trembling as he approached the beast, taking the basket from his hands. He continued to glare at his unwelcome guest, though there was something in his eyes that Link could not recognize. The moment was gone when the beast entered the room, lightly shoving Link from the doorway and slamming the door. 

“I will join you in a moment. I must compose myself.” The beast mumbled through the door. Link frowned.  _ Odd. _

The beast had not told Link where the kitchen was. He had wandered the halls aimlessly, searching for the dining hall, until he gave up and returned to his room. Aryll was awake, though, her eyes revealed that she must have awoken not long ago, eyes glossed over and a tired smile tugging on her lips. She should be healing at home, in a warm bed and fresh linen at the ready. Not this cold, depressing castle with their host being a monster. He frowned, resting his hand against her forehead, brushing her tightly bound blond braids from her face. 

“The beast brought back the supplies I asked,” Link murmured. Raising her eyebrows, Aryll let out a quiet giggle. 

“Maybe he is nicer than we thought,” she said. Her voice was feeble. She needed something to eat as soon as possible. Link scooped her into his arms to carry her to the dining hall right as there was a knock at the door. 

“Hello there, uh...may I escort you two to the dining hall and kitchen?” The beast asked from outside the door. Link groaned. He had no choice but to agree, seeing he had previously gotten lost in the castle beforehand. He pushed the door open with his back, pausing to stare at the beast. His eyes had returned to their usual gold, though specks of red dotted the whites of his eyes as if he had been crying. Nothing of Link’s concern, however. 

With a nod, the beast escorted them to the dining hall. It was silent the whole time besides the soft wheezes of Aryll’s breathing. Her body was unbelievably limp, that if it were not for her chest rising and falling, Link would fear that she had passed in his arms. He felt the presence of eyes on him, and he glanced up to see the beast watching her as well, eyes full of curiosity. 

“What?” Link spat. The beast’s face turned a soft blue, head hanging until his eyes drifted back to Link. 

“You two have very unique hair compared to many Hylians I have seen.” The beast said, eyes growing wider as he spoke, “Most I have seen have straw thin hair. But yours is broad, bulky if you will.” 

Link’s eyebrows furrowed. He was used to this. Ever since his family had moved to Hateno, people have been asking to touch their hair. It was normal for people of Lurelin, thick braids twisted and pulled into all sorts of designs. The Hateno denizens were not accustomed to such a display. Their dark skin was a change of pace for the citizens, the hair was another one of their family’s features they were curious about. Yet, to hear the same curiosity about his hair from a monster such as this-- 

“It is...part of my culture. It helps with hair growth, as well as strengthens it and prevents damage. Though it is...mostly out of comfort. ” Link explained carefully. He truly did not expect to explain his hair choices to this beast. There was not much to explain as is, it was a personal choice, a reminder of how his mother would sit and twist every strand of hair for them. He continued, “Most people do not like it when others ask about their choices for hair.” 

The beast opened his mouth to respond. Instead, he nodded apologetically.  _ What a strange monster. _

The dining hall was how Link expected it to look; empty except for the long thin table that stretched through the middle of the room. Though some chairs were destroyed, most were still usable, if not falling apart more as every second passed. Conveniently, chairs at the far end were in a good enough condition to sit, forcing Aryll and Link to sit by the beast once they finished preparations for dinner. Link’s face twisted into a disgusted expression, dropping it when the beast glanced at him. He placed Aryll gently into the end chair, earning him a mischievous smirk from her. What...what was that supposed to mean? 

“Link, do you need any help with dinner?” She asked. Oh,  _ that  _ was what she was doing. He glared at her and before he could answer, the beast beamed. 

“Oh! Please let me help you, I insist!” The beast said, his smile sparkling in excitement. Link could only groan, gesturing for the beast to show him where the kitchen was. 

It was the average kitchen despite it being in ruins. The stone oven had logs at the ready placed underneath it. Many utensils were usable if cleaned first. It was not awful for a kitchen, unfortunately for Link, who secretly hoped to have an excuse to leave to prepare food elsewhere. He worked in silence, cleaning and sharpening the knives, sensing the eyes of the beast on him once again. He peered in the corner of his eye to see him watching him, his gold eyes huge with curiosity. 

“Do you know how to prepare food at all?” Link asked. The beast laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with his sharp nails. 

“Ah, no, usually the ser--” He stopped as his lips had been forced shut. Panic filled his eyes for a second, then he started over, “I...usually would only eat my meals raw. The fish here are delicious enough without preparing them.” 

Link grimaced, “Hylians cannot do that. We could catch a disease and die.” 

The beast gaped at him then nodded. He continued to watch over Link’s shoulder as the knight chopped the carrots. He reached for a knife off the counter, stealing a carrot from underneath Link. 

“Hey--!” Link stopped himself as he observed the beast mimic his movements, though haphazardly and slow. The beast glanced to him, soft eyes begging for approval. He scoffed as he continued to chop his own, occasionally noticing how sloppy the beast worked on his own supply. Each slice was a different shape, some large while others were the size of his smallest claw. Link could not stand to watch for another second. He put his own knife down, slipping himself between the beast and the counter. He grabbed the beast’s hand, guiding them towards the carrots. 

“Please, you have to hold the knife at a forty-five-degree angle,” he guided the beast’s hands into the proper position, “Then you need to space each cut evenly. I prefer to make each a slightly thick sliver. It makes it easier to eat.” He continued to guide the large clawed hands until the carrot was finished. When he grabbed another instinctively to continue, he noticed how stiff the beast had grown. Link looked up to see his face was turning a bright blue that spread through the white of his face. The beast stammered a response, however, it was merely an inaudible sentence. It was that moment Link realized how close they were. His back grazed the beast’s torso and Link accidentally let his fingers ghost over his knuckles. He exclaimed, sliding himself from under the beast’s arms once again, returning to his own supply. An unpleasant atmosphere drifted between them as they both silently worked. 

“You are...Link, correct?” The beast asked after an unbearably long silence. Link raised an eyebrow and then nodded. “Ah...my name is...Sidon.” 

Sidon. Come to think of it, Link had not thought to ask for his name before this. In fact, he had assumed he had no name, only known as the  _ beast _ . He almost thought it was rather rude of him to assume. Almost. 

Another long pause. Link side-eyed Sidon. In his peripheral vision, he could see the beast struggling to think of a topic to talk about. He tried to ignore him, focusing on slicing the meat into even pieces. He needed to ask where a skillet was. He needed to ask where  _ a lot _ of pans were. Though his mouth stayed glued shut, focused on not slicing his fingers off. 

“How is...the weather?” Sidon asked. He mumbled a curse under his breath when Link gave him a look.  _ Seriously? _

“If you are going to make small talk, at least have an interesting topic. Like, what types of fish do you prefer to eat? It does not seem like any bodies of saltwater are nearby, seeing how those types of fish are delicious enough to consider eating raw.” Link spat at him. Now he almost wished he had requested fish instead of meat. He missed the taste of the fish prepared near Lurelin. Wonderful. He was homesick once again. 

Sidon gave him a disgusted look. “I beg your pardon? Farore knows the best fish to serve is the freshwater type! The salmon in these parts are delicious and free of that distasteful salt flavor that comes with it!” 

“What? Obviously, you have never tasted saltwater fish before!” 

Sidon insisted that the salty flavor of the ocean ruined the taste of the fish, while the natural flavor from the freshwater was amazing. Link argued that the ocean flavor was what made it taste appetizing. He did not like the plain flavor of the fish in Hateno. He always found himself adding a plentiful amount of salt to his meals that his father and Aryll worried for his health. They argued throughout the preparations that Link did not even notice that before long, they had finished their whole meal, him dissociating and doing most of the work while Sidon handed him the pans needed to cook. An entire meal for three people sat in front of them without either of them realizing it. A simple skewer, yet Link’s mouth watered at the sight. His stomach growled once more as he took his server and Aryll’s, though he hesitated. The warmth of the dying fire kept him in his place. This castle was cold, too cold in fact that he had been tempted to build a fire from the broken furniture the previous night. He noticed Sidon was once again staring at him, eyes full of curiosity, and bit his lip. He swatted at the air, closing the door of the oven to prevent oxygen from entering, and dragged himself away from the fire. Sidon followed him with a keen eye. 

Aryll did not hesitate to tear into her food with vigor. She ate as if she was a starving wild animal. Though Link wanted to judge her, he was five seconds away from mimicking her actions, the urge to eat everything, and more nagged at his growling stomach. Sidon continued to watch him intently and he sighed, taking small bites into his skewer. The beast copied him, taking as small bites as he could with his large teeth. Why was he trying to impress this beast? Or really, why was the beast trying to impress  _ him _ ? The two watched each other in the corner of their eyes as Aryll blissfully ate her dinner until she dropped the sticks onto the plate. Link eventually finished and he stared at his plate, debating if he should take it into the kitchen for the beast. It seemed as though Sidon read his mind, for the beast waved his hand, dismissing them from the table. 

“I will handle the dishes. Please, take your sister to her bed.” He insisted. Link nodded, lifting Aryll into his arms, and carried her back to their room. As he walked through the long halls, a pang of guilt formed in the pit of his stomach. 

~~~~

Sidon was once again pacing in front of Link’s door. It had been hours since dinner and he had spent it arguing with himself about how to approach this situation. He was fidgeting with the new necklace, spinning it between his sharp claws as he debated even trying. He had embarrassed himself once that day, perhaps it was not worth the risk of the second try. Before he could leave, however, Link opened the door. His face was unreadable and Sidon could feel warmth move to his cheeks as he stumbled over his prepared speech, quickly hiding the jewelry behind his back. 

“I-I-I wanted to...apologize about the mi--misunderstanding this morning with the-- the tooth--” He could feel his throat wanting to close itself as his entire body shook. Link watched him in silence. “I have-- prepared a new gift for you to-- explain my actions--” 

He slowly brought the necklace from behind his back. It was the same tooth from before, though this time, he had attached it to a thread similar to the one Mipha’s necklace had. It could have been an exact copy if not for the rubies embroidered into it. The fire magic contained inside the rubies warmed the palms of his hands as he carefully placed the necklace around Link’s neck. The Hylian looked down at it, examining it with a concerned expression. 

“Sidon, I do not need your tooth--”

“Please let me explain!” Sidon interrupted. Link paused with his hands amid removing the necklace. “In...in my culture, we give our teeth to loved ones, as well the ones we wish to share a bond with. Our teeth are prone to falling out and are replaced with new, much stronger ones, so the loss of them is trivial. The precious gems attached have the ability to help cold resistance. I recognize this castle is not the warmest place to be, therefore I wanted to gift you with something to assist with that.” 

Link fidgeted with the tooth. As he opened his mouth to comment, Sidon quickly brought out a smaller accessory to accompany the necklace. 

“Have this as well,” he placed a small hair clip gently in Link’s palm. “For your sister. Aryll, was it? I did not want to exclude her, she must be cold as well. I hope this will suffice.” 

He twiddled his thumbs, biting his lip nervously. Link turned the hair clip over in his hands, examining every little detail. Sidon had to admit that it was most likely one of his proudest works. In the past ten years, he had taught himself to craft in order to provide some type of stimulation. Besides talking to the ghost of his sister, of course. Although he had never tried to make a hair clip, he was content with the result. It seemed Link was too, for he pocketed it and gave Sidon a hesitant smile. 

“...Thank you, Sidon,” Link spoke slow, fidgeting with his new necklace again. “I appreciate it. Honest.” 

Sidon could not stop the smile spreading across his face. He let his pearly whites shine as Link backed into his room, mumbling “goodnight” under his breath. The Zora prince could not get himself to leave just yet. He pressed his forehead to the door lightly. He heard the siblings inside talking, most likely judging his work. He did not mind. The longer he stood there, he noticed how Link’s voice changed as if he was recalling a story to his sister, and Sidon’s heart dropped. He remembered Mipha. How she would read him stories at bedtime until he rested his tiny head in her lap, falling asleep in the comfort of her arms. How he craved the embrace of another living being to reassure him life was worth living. He lifted his hand as he remembered the light touches of Link’s fingers against his. The memory filled him with a certain warmth he had not felt in a decade. 

A soft smile was on his lips as he dragged his feet against the icy floor back to his room. Soon, he hoped to feel Link’s caress once again. 


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three of Sidlink
> 
> We're going into some of these boys' past >;0

Link patrolled the castle grounds, one hand in his pocket and the other wrapped around the tooth that hung from his neck. He had not removed it since Sidon had fastened it on his neck and he had no plans to. The beast had been right, the rubies that adorned the necklace gave Link a warm fuzzy sensation that spread throughout his body despite the freezing cold that surrounded him. Aryll loved the hair clip, though she could not wear it with her tightly bound braids, she kept it close to her body as she slept. She laid still that night, drifting asleep without violent shivers to prevent her from slumber. 

It had been a few days. Aryll commented that her ankle no longer throbbed as it had, though when she tried to walk, her legs wobbled from the lack of exercise. Link helped her limp down the hall and back, carrying her when it became too difficult for her. With her making progress, Link reminded himself that she should not be spending her healing time in this castle. The chill of the winter air could be detrimental for her bones as they healed, ruby, or no ruby. They needed to  _ leave _ . And he was determined to find an exit, one way or another. 

“Do you have to continue to patrol the grounds so early in the morning?” Aryll asked him earlier that day. She was sitting up in bed, fixing her braids and combing her loose curls the best she could with her fingers. It had occurred to Link that they had not bathed in the few days they had been there. He pondered if the castle even had some type of water system. 

“I cannot stop until we have left this place, Aryll. We should be home by now,” Link had said, his voice full of certainty. It did not matter how kind the beast had been to them, that was no excuse to stay any longer than they had. Yet--

Link paused his patrol. He let his mind wander back to the mysterious beast. During the last few days, he had not tried to explore the castle in search of the prince. Instead, he focused more on Sidon himself. He was different, to say the least. Link had followed him the night before to see where he disappeared to after the siblings went to their room. The beast had disappeared into the depths of the castle, lost in the shadows that Link’s mere Hylian eyes could not penetrate. He wished he could have seen where Sidon had gone but alas. Guided by what limited moonlight shone through the windows, he dragged his feet back to his bedroom. 

Now, the beast had left the castle once again, this time in search of freshwater fish. He insisted on showing the knight how he had been in the wrong about the fish he preferred, and Link was not about to stop him. His curiosity begged for how Sidon would prepare their dinner that night that may change his mind. 

“Ow!” He nicked his thumb against the razor-sharp tooth while lost in thought. A thin cut with small beads of blood surfaced, dripping into the snow below. He winced, wrapping his thumb with his shirt to stop what little bleeding there was. He was getting distracted.  _ Sidon _ was distracting him. He needed to focus on his goal, not fantasizing about this peculiar beast, what he would be cooking for dinner, or how his smile lit up a room...Argh! That  _ beast _ that could have a prince held captive in his castle!  _ Stop getting distracted! _ He patted his cheeks to clear his thoughts as he continued his patrol. 

The forest that wrapped around the castle had a thick fog visible from over the treetops. Link wondered how he had managed to elude the thicket days ago. There had been a dicey puzzle that helped lead him through the fog that Link was not sure if he should count himself lucky for solving it. If a method to do the puzzle in reverse existed, he should test it. If only he could find an entrance. The woods had closed themselves behind him his first night, trees folding over themselves to prevent him from entering ever again. Link cursed at himself for not following Sidon into the woods to see how he maneuvered the trees himself. He came back, no matter what. What was his secret? Next time perhaps. 

Link groaned. This was pointless! He was getting nowhere wandering like an idiot! He stared into the woods once again, gulping in fear. The fog swallowed the morning light up like a black hole, similar to the darkness of the library. He had managed to enter that room with no issues, should this be any different? Yes. Yes, it should. Aryll had lost her way in there, spraining her ankle, and trapping them here in this castle. These woods were different from any room in a castle. This could mean life or death. 

Which was why Link was letting his feet carry him into the thicket. 

Immediately entering, the fog engulfed him. The atmosphere weighed on him differently than his first journey through here. His sense of direction was lost to him as he continued deeper into the woods, trusting the enigmatic trees for guidance. He ran his hands over the bark, noticing how different it was from any other tree Link had ever encountered. It had an ancient, almost magical feeling that surged through his fingertips to the rest of his arm. The closest comparison he could make was that it was like electricity. He pulled his fingers away and examined his hand. The magic faded as soon as it had come. What a puzzling place...Link wished to study it. First, he had to focus on his mission. 

The further he stepped into the woods, the denser the fog grew. He held his hand outstretched in front of his face. He could no longer see at arm’s length in front of him. He was a fool. It was a mistake to enter these woods without even a torch to assist him this time. He punched the air, his fist coming into contact with a tree. He...should start listening to Aryll more. 

If it were not for the necklace Sidon had gifted him, he might as well die of hypothermia. The rubies provided an aura of incalescence around his body, shielding him from the early morning snowstorm threatening to increase. What did not melt immediately in contact with his body remained in small specks, littering his dirty blonde hair with white. He knew he should turn back. Why could he not convince himself to turn back? Is this what Aryll felt when she arrived at the castle, cold and isolated? Had the snow prevented her from finding a path? He shook his head. Perhaps he could turn around now before it was too late--

The path he had taken had disappeared. Link soon noticed how quiet the forest had grown. Aside from the wind whistling in his ears and his breath, the forest was still. No birds, no skittering of woodland animals, nothing. The knight took a shaky inhale.  _ Calm down...calm down...it was nothing. He was sure of it.  _ Behind him, he heard what sounded like branches crackling and he turned around slowly to see the trees moving. No, reshaping. They were clearing a new path for him to enter. Had these woods been doing this the entire time? He rubbed his eyes. No, that was not possible. This was not a fairy tale story, this was reality. When the black stars in his eyes clear, a new path was open, branches overhead forming a small arch. He was hesitant as he approached the archway. This...was not a smart decision. He had no choice but to continue. 

~~~~

Sidon hummed as he entered the castle, his basket full of freshly caught fish in one hand and a sturdy tree branch for Aryll in the other. The stream had been generous, providing him a bountiful catch that would assure them enough food to last the trio a few days. His first instinct was to boast about how easier it is to catch freshwater fish compared to saltwater until he saw the door to the siblings’ room was ajar. Confused, he peeked his head inside to see Aryll sitting by herself, staring through the window. 

“Excuse me,” Sidon said, knocking gently on the door. The girl jumped. Noticing it was Sidon, she gave him a soft smile. Ironic that she was the one who warmed up to him, he had assumed the man he was trying to court would come first. He walked over to her bed, propping the cane next to the nightstand and taking a seat on the floor with a smile. “Is Link anywhere nearby? I brought supplies for our dinner as well.” 

Aryll furrowed her eyebrows, “He left this morning to patrol the castle grounds. I assumed he had met up with you considering how long he has been gone.” 

Sidon’s eyes widened. “Did you see which direction he went?” 

“Near the woods, why?” 

Sidon gasped. He dropped the basket of fish, the day’s catch scattering all over the floor, and he ran from the castle. These siblings were such  _ fools! _ Why would they enter the woods without guidance twice?! On all fours, Sidon ran as fast as he could into the woods. 

~~~~

The archway had only thrown Link off his path. He had delved deeper into the woods only to find himself in a clearing, multiple forks lying in the road ahead. His cheeks started to burn as he sat on the ground. He hoped he could prove himself this way. He wanted to be a good big brother, free them from this castle, from these woods. He had only gotten himself lost. He was a terrible brother, a terrible knight, and now he had been led astray by the trees themselves. Unless someone came for help, he would be trapped there. He doubted anyone would.

Link tugged on the necklace that hung around his neck as though it would summon Sidon. No, he doubted the beast cared for him that much. He had treated him as if he was bokoblin dung. He did not deserve to be rescued by him. Besides, the most plausible feeling Sidon had towards him was tolerance. Link and his sister were guests by mistake. If anything, he wanted them gone as soon as Aryll was healed just as much as Link wanted to leave. The feeling was mutual, of course, yet he felt a soft tug in his chest as he remembered the lighthearted argument about fish he had with the beast. No, no, now was not the time to think of such things. He needed to regain his focus. He needed to--

He heard a small rattle not far from where he sat as if bones hit together like two sticks. Link’s body froze. The rattles grew louder and louder until it was in his ears. He jumped away from the noise, spinning his head to each corner of the clearing to find the source. Nothing was nearby except-- a pile of bones? His eyes grew wide. When had--

The pile of bones started to shift, a monster taking shape in front of him.  _ A Stal?!  _ He-- He thought they only existed in fairy tales, how was one standing there?! It clattered its bone jaw, twitching its head back and forth until it hissed at him, running to attack. Link gasped, running on his hands and feet until he heard the rattle rang from both sides. Two more Stal had formed, hissing and snarling at him, filling the air with the sound of bone hitting bone as the monsters surrounded him. He backed himself into the base of a tree, breathing heavily as his eyes darted to each Stal surrounding him. 

What was he doing? He needed to fight! 

Link grasped for something,  _ anything _ to use as a weapon. His hands wrapped around a tree branch. He swung as hard as he could at the monsters, sending them flying. He laughed triumphantly, swinging his branch recklessly as the monsters tried to approach him. Every time he pushed them back from him, though the branch was merely scrapping them. Eventually, all the bones had scattered in front of him, the heads separate from the bodies. 

“I am Link, son of the captain of the Royal Guard!” He shouted, holding his branch up proudly, “Do not dare mess with me or feel the wrath of my stalwart blade!” 

He was not taking his situation sincerely anymore. For the moment, he had forgotten that he was lost in the woods alone, the victory over these monsters filling him with confidence. He could escape here, he knew he could! He only needed to turn himself around, that was it--

The rattling started again. 

Link was petrified as he glanced over his shoulder. The Stal had reformed, hissing at him louder than before. This time, however, it seemed they had grown in number. Six of them circled him, their bones rattling as they twitched, their evil red eyes glowing in the dimly lit clearing. This was nothing. He could fight them off again. He prepared his tree branch when something scratched him from behind. He yelped, falling onto his knees.  _ When had one snuck behind him?  _ It chattered as if it were laughing at his misery before bringing his bony fist down against the back of his head. The creatures were strong despite their appearances, landing a hard blow into Link’s skull. He fell face-first into the snow, which luckily cushioned his fall, until another blow to his body, and another, and another. Welts and bruises began to surface. He groaned, his arms shaking as he tried to stand as a Stal kicked him in the face, flipping him on his back with a newly broken lip. 

They...they laughed at him. Just like his peers, they laughed at how pathetic he was. He only watched as the bony fists scratched and punched him, more and more Stal surrounding him, creating a bloody mess in the snow. His breath came out as a wheeze. His ribs were most likely bruised, or broken. His fingers and arms tingled as he lay there, frostbite settling in despite Sidon’s necklace. Was he going to die at the hands of skeletons? He was sure of it. He had long gone numb. With his branch kicked away from him, he was defenseless. There was nothing to do. He accepted this fate. He closed his eyes as yet another Stal appeared brandishing a long blade in its skeletal hands.  _ This was it. _

“Link!” A growl like yell echoed through the trees. Link’s eyes flew open. The Stal were searching as well, confused as he was. That was, until a red blur ran to his side, knocking back the monsters that stood over him. They screeched as they flew through the air, the skeletal heads bashing against trees and dissipating into purple smoke. Link tried to turn his head to watch Sidon fight. The numbness was spreading up to his chest. He coughed and wheezed in an useless attempt to call for the beast, words trapped in his throat. Silence fell over the clearing, and Sidon leaned over him with a satisfied grin. 

“Are you alright, Link?” Sidon asked, his grin fading as he noticed Link was struggling to move his mouth from a simple frown. The corner of his lips twitched upward to return a smile. Drops of blood leaked from the sides of his mouth. The beast gasped, immediately scooping Link into his arms. The Hylian let his head go limp against Sidon’s strong chest. The warmth of rubies on the beast’s cape sent a fuzzy feeling through Link as his necklace had nights ago. He finally smiled, a soft breathy laugh escaping his lips as the world faded to black. 

~~~~

Link gasped awake. He was in a bed, a pleasant lantern sat on the bedside table, scratchy bandages wrapping his otherwise bare chest. A huge duvet with unique patterns and fur lining the inside covered him. As he tried to prop himself up onto his elbows, his body sent shooting pain to every nerve inside of him. He winced, falling back on the pillow. His eyes were locked on the ceiling, which oddly enough, was different from the room he shared with Aryll. He let his head flop to the left and noticed--

The crystal ice rose from the nights before. 

Link sat up, ignoring the shooting pain. His head spun as he took in the dilapidated room of the beast he had previously explored. Why was he _ here _ and not with Aryll? His chest was burning as he kicked his legs off the side of the bed when the door swung open. 

“Oh! My friend, what are you doing?!” Sidon gasped as he ran forward, pushing Link gently back into bed. Link fought against him the best he could. His body was weak, too weak, and he let the strong arm of the beast push him back. He huffed. Had the beast called him...his friend?

“W...Why…” Link’s voice was hoarse. Sidon held his hand up to him, silencing him the best he could. 

“Please do not attempt to speak just yet, you are still sore from the battle with the monsters,” Sidon said, the palm of his hand still resting against Link’s shoulder to prevent him from moving. He did not need to worry. Link was not going anywhere anytime soon. 

He watched as Sidon prepared a rag soaked in lukewarm water and placed it on his forehead, the extra droplets dripping into his eyes and down his face. Despite being lukewarm, the water cooled his burning cheeks. It was relieving. He took a shaky breath and Sidon rested his hand against Link’s chest once again. 

“I...am glad I was not too late. Most underestimate those skeletal brutes, but they can be dangerous in a group.” Sidon’s voice was different from his usual tone. It was much softer, a mere whisper, as if he were speaking to a child. His hand was gentle against Link’s chest, the pads of his palm delicate despite the rugged appearance of the beast. It was an interesting contrast, perhaps a hint to the beast’s true personality. He looked up into Sidon’s eyes and studied how those same golden eyes that formerly frightened him were full of what looked like tenderness. The beast...truly was a caring being. Link wished he could thank him, though his mouth felt like cotton. He grimaced as he tried to find a hint of moisture, licking his lips, letting out a silent huff. 

Sidon understood, his mouth forming an ‘oh’, “Are you thirsty?” 

Link nodded. 

“Ah. Let me excuse myself for a moment, I will return with a glass of water.” He said, standing to leave, his eyes lingering on the injured man for a moment longer as he left. In his absence, Link attempted to sit up once again. The rag slid off his forehead and off the bed as he propped himself on his elbows. His body burned and wished for rest. He could not stay down for too long, he was intruding. The intense claustrophobic atmosphere was temporarily gone, yet he was still put off by being in this room, especially by himself. Why not Aryll’s room? Perhaps she had been sleeping with the beast returned with his limp form. Or, there had been no other rooms available. Most were locked when Link had searched the other day, it may be that he had needed his own room heal. Then, where would Sidon stay? 

Link heard a gentle knock at the door, releasing him from his thoughts. Aryll stood there, a weak smile growing on her lips as she leaned against the door frame. She had what he assumed was a makeshift cane to assist her. Sidon had...even taken the time to find her a cane. Who was this beast, truly?

“How are you doing?” Aryll said as she limped her way over to the bed. She took a seat next to him, careful not to move him. Link still winced. 

“I could not say,” Link mumbled, his head flopping to the side. He was numb, not physically, however. He was starting to question everything he had thought he knew about this beast. He had been sure Sidon would not come for him while lost in the woods, yet he had. Now he had sacrificed his own precious bedroom for Link to have a proper place to heal. He should have given the beast the benefit of the doubt when he searched all day for the elusive ingredients he had asked for. For the sake of Aryll’s safety, he refused, yet now...now he was positive he should give Sidon a chance. 

The two siblings were silent for a moment as they listened to the sound of Sidon padding down the hall, returning with the glass of water like he said he would. He placed it by Link, smiling. 

Yes. This beast deserved a chance. 

~~~~

Sidon watched over Link when Aryll could not, needing her own rest and healing. He refused to leave the Hylian’s side, sleeping in an uncomfortable chair with his arms crossed, snorting awake if he heard Link struggling with even the simplest task. Link did not know why he was being so stubborn, but something inside of him appreciated the attentiveness. 

It had been a couple of nights, Aryll had changed his bandages for Sidon before. Now Link was alone with the beast while his sister slept. His bandages needed to be changed. The scratchy cloth against his healing wounds begged him to itch. Sidon kept one keen eye on him at all times, preventing him from doing so. Perhaps he should say something. 

“Uhm,” Link started as he coughed. The beast woke up, sitting up in his chair and ready to help in any way he could. Link could not help but smile, “I am...afraid my wrappings need to be changed. I do not wish to wake Aryll however.” 

Sidon’s face froze in a state of surprise and concern, then he nodded, “Yes yes, I may change them in her stead. Please, let me help you sit up.” 

He put his hand on Link’s lower back, raising him into a sitting position. He held in a cough and it escaped as a wheeze, Sidon flinching away as if he had hurt him. Link waved him off. He straightened his back the best he could, groaning at the dull pain as Sidon unwrapped his gauze. The scratches had scabbed over at a tremulous speed, surprising the Hylian. Sidon hummed in response. Link pondered if the meals the beast had been providing warranted some sort of healing properties. However, dark purple and blue bruises were still visible on and around his chest and most likely covering his back. 

He hated being shirtless in front of a stranger like this. The scars that covered his body were distinct like a sore thumb, the pale pinkish marks contrasting against his dark complexion. He grimaced. He did not want to look down. His eyes drifted anyway, disobeying him. It was amusing how the scars irked him more than the bruised and ugly scabs. Golden eyes drifted over his chest and he sighed. 

“Can you cover them up? I do not wish for you to see these awful scars.” Link mumbled. Sidon did not move to begin wrapping the new gauze, instead, he continued to stare. The Hylian growled, “Sidon! What is the matter?” 

“My ap-apologies,” Sidon stuttered, “I have not seen a Hylian with as many scars as you. I was only curious about where you had gathered such a numerous amount.” 

Link furrowed his eyebrows. Of all things to be curious about, why his scars? They were nothing special, especially to him. It was a reminder of what he was not. The beast required an answer, his eyes growing huge like a begging dog as he waited. Link sighed once again before he explained. 

The many thin slashes across his abdomen from the training from his father, his peers, even Aryll. One nic too close to his body left cat-like scratch marks above his toned stomach. 

The two under his chest, reminding him that he was not born a man. However, he knew his father would be supportive of him, helping him receive the care he needed in order to feel comfortable in his own skin. 

The foolish fights he had with monsters near their village of Lurelin, whether it was to prove himself to his schoolyard bullies or to protect Aryll, each one had left a memory. 

And the final one on his back. The one from the fire. The fire that had killed their mother. The one that had burned him as he ran from the village, baby Aryll in his hands. The flames that licked his backside, leaving a long distinct scar where the skin never truly healed. It was the one that haunted him the most, though he was glad it was the one his eyes could not reach. Aryll’s face contorted when she had changed his bandages, guilt clear as day in those small blue eyes of hers. He would always reassure her. She would never accept it. 

Link could not bring himself to mention his mother to Sidon just yet. Only the fire, and Aryll.

Sidon listened to each one of his stories, expression never changing. Link would have assumed the beast’s mind had departed Hyrule if it were not for the simple nods in response. He was patient, never interrupting, until the final story had ceased. 

“I do not talk about these flaws often. The ones on my chest are the only ones I feel a hint of contentment with, but the rest remind me of foolish mistakes. I find them unappealing to look, so I wish for you to wrap my bandages and be done with it.” 

Sidon was silent for a moment. He stood calmly. Link watched as the beast untied the cape from his shoulders, folding it nicely and setting it aside. He stood with his chest bare, gills visible on his pale white stomach before he turned his back to him. Similar scars covered his backside, ranging from long and thin, to short and wide. 

“Your...kind has given me similar injuries” Sidon’s voice sounded like a rumble of thunder as continued, “I do not blame them though. I am but a monster in your eyes. However, please, never say that your flaws are hideous, for you may be insulting someone close to you.” 

Link was silent, mouth agape, as he stared at each scar that covered Sidon’s back. Hylians had done this to him. Hylians had coated him with the same scars that they had on Link. His blood boiled as he reached to grip Sidon’s soft hand. The beast turned to him in shock. 

“I...I am sorry for the actions of my people. As well as my own actions. I have mistreated you, I hope you can forgive me.” Link’s voice shook. He wished he had prepared a proper apology. Perhaps impromptu was for the best. 

Sidon looked down at him, a smile creeping on his lips. He tightened his hand around Link’s, falling to one knee, to Link’s height. 

“No apology is necessary. We both had...frankly, irrational introductions. I hope we may move past this and build a stronger friendship.” Sidon said. His smile grew. His sharp teeth, this time, made Link’s heart jump in his chest. What...what was happening to him? 

“If that is all for the night, then I shall let you rest. I shall make my bed in the common room. Please, do not hesitate to call for me if you need assistance. I will come running.” 

Link nodded, warmth growing in his cheeks.  _ He would come running. _ The knight was growing soft. He needed to stop. 

At that, Sidon backed from the room, folded cape in hands as he shut the door behind him

~~~~

The sofa in the common room was undesirable. The fireplace burning in the dark, warming the room with its glow, could not save Sidon’s spine from being twisted out of shape. The cushions may have been soft against his back, but he had since outgrown the short couch. It was not like Zora  _ required _ furniture such as this. However, Sidon remembered how many guests from distant lands had enjoyed the fancy decor that filled their castle. Before his people had been forgotten.  _ Before he had cursed them.  _

He ran his hand over his eyes, pulling his eyelids with them. That reminded him, he had not visited Mipha in a minute. He should do that when he could, he did not want to risk her fury. 

He threw his legs off the arm of the sofa, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for his lecture when the tapping of wood against the smooth floor echoed through the halls. He perked his head up, leaning to see who could be walking around at this hour. Was that Link? He should not be out of bed! Sidon readied a speech in his mind to chide the man for leaving his bed when a small figure appeared around the corner. Aryll watched him in the darkness, her blonde locks glowing in the dimly lit room, though her usual bright blue eyes were shadowed. Sidon relaxed, his back resting against the back of the sofa as he watched the girl limp her way into the room. Her eyelids threatened to close on her as she stood. It was clear she was not getting enough sleep. The prince moved to the far side of the sofa, patting it for her to take a seat. A tired smile and she walked to sit next to him. 

“What brings you here at this hour?” Sidon asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I could not sleep, and I did not want to wake up Link. He looked exhausted when I went to see him. He needs his own sleep.” Aryll said. He could see how her eyelids drooped ever so slightly as she spoke. 

“As do you, my friend. This is the third night you have visited me.” 

She waved him off, “I am too worried about him. I feel I should have tried harder to stop him from leaving...I am sure you noticed he is a rather stubborn man.”

_ I had no idea _ , Sidon thought as he rolled his eyes. Aryll noticed and giggled, brushing him off again. He smiled at her though his face dropped as he saw her shirt slipping off her shoulder, a hint of bandages revealed underneath. 

“I...am deeply sorry for frightening you when we first met. As well as hurting you.” He said, looking to the floor. He had hurt her. How had he forgotten? The days since these siblings have arrived have been quite hectic though...Sidon could not complain. He had missed conversations with a real person. It was refreshing. However, he still glanced to Aryll, and she smirked. He had expected a different reaction. 

“You barely hurt me. Once I had been wrapped up by Link, we noticed it was a bit deeper than a cat scratch. The bandages are only to keep it from irritating my shirt. Do not worry, Sidon.” 

Sidon nodded. Of course, he felt as though he had every right to be worried. He could never predict his own strength. He used to be worried about accidentally destroying the ice statues of his fellow Zora, who he had carried to the chambers below, now he had real people to fear hurting. He must control himself. He could not risk hurting more lives with his mistakes. 

“Sidon?” He blinked, noticing Aryll waving her hand in front of his eyes. He shook his head, letting out an embarrassed breathy laugh. Right. He should avoid being swallowed by his own self-pity around his guests. It was rude of him to act like this. Though, his thoughts always ran rampant once the moon had risen into the night sky. 

He let out a yawn, feeling his clenched jaw pop as his mouth stretched wide. He watched as Aryll’s eyes grew wide for a moment. Oh, his teeth. Had he scared her yet again? Should he apologize--?

“You should get some sleep, Sidon. Your head seems too foggy to have a clear conversation.” Aryll said, patting his arm. Yes, yes, she was right. He should try his best to sleep these unfavorable thoughts away. He nodded to her and she stood, leaning on her cane for support. She gave him a smile as she wobbled towards the hall. 

She froze. 

“For the record...Link likes guys who are a bit more open. Try to tell him more about yourself if you want his attention. The talk of scars was a nice start.” 

She laughed as she quickly hobbled out of the room, leaving Sidon flabbergasted. Had-- Had she given him her blessing to pursue Link? 

He held his head in his hands, failing to stop the ever-growing smile. 

_ I shall try my best, Aryll. I promise.  _


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four of Sidlink
> 
> Bad dreams cause some late night talks

The dark memories of the fall of the Zora that plagued Sidon’s mind were ruthless during his unconscious hours. 

He was a child once more, running through the halls as shouts echoed behind him. His tiny hand gripped onto the small trinket, the one item that would curse him and his people for the rest of the crystal rose’s life. It did not matter how hazy his vision was, this memory was ingrained into his mind. He would run and run, and run until Mipha’s shouts shifted to whispers. 

The trinket slipped from his grasp as he turned to face her. Mipha...his dear sister...she loomed over him as a golem made of black ice. Face frozen in a state of fear, in anger, mouth wide fixed in a scream. Then a demonic scream escaped her frozen lungs, darkness swallowing the two. They were no longer in the castle. Instead, they stood in an empty void that devoured all light. The scream continued and Sidon fell to his knees, pleading for silence, pleading for her forgiveness. 

The scream cut halfway. 

The ice golem of his sister stepped forward. She lowered herself to him with a soft smile on her lips. He smiled back. Was this truly her this time? His tiny arms outstretched, he silently asked for a hug. Her smile twisted into a malicious grin as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She raised him high into the air. Rows of teeth glistening, her smile stretching to an unnatural length. 

_ “You did this…” _ Sidon heard Mipha’s voice in one ear while his mind echoed a deeper, much more vile voice in his other. _ “You killed us...your own people...you have destroyed us, and now you writhe in a pathetic shell of yourself.” _

Sidon squirmed in her grip. He clawed at her icy hands in a futile attempt to free himself. His tiny claws left no marks, no scratches, in his stead. 

_ “You were supposed to be our glorious protector...our heroic prince...and yet you have betrayed us. You are nothing but a sad little insect waiting to be squished.”  _

Her hand tightened. He gasped for air, gripping onto his sister’s arm, pleading with his eyes for her to release him. She only smiled, dropping him to the ground as he suffocated. 

_ “Good night, sweet Sidon. May you rot in the deepest pits of Hell for the eternal suffering you have brought to your people.”  _

Sidon’s eyes flew awake, clawing the air, gasping for his breath, until he remembered where he was. The sofa in the common room. The fire to his right. Empty halls. Empty rooms. Empty, empty, empty.

He rubbed his temples, letting out a soft groan. Most nights, it was the same scene of him running through the empty halls continuously until the prince would wake. Why was tonight different? Of all nights, his subconscious chose tonight to taunt him for the actions of a jealous child. He clenched his fists, punching the side of the sofa as light as he could. No, he could not fall into a tantrum that night, he feared he would wake his guests. Perhaps...he would visit his sister instead. Maybe she would fill the black hole in his heart the monster in his dreams had reopened. He remembered how he had meant to the night Aryll visited him, though he had fallen asleep soon after their talk. Now...now he was merely procrastinating. He knew what was to come. His heart ached. He shall make the meeting quick to avoid falling down a rabbit hole of depression. 

His feet carried him to the lower floor. How long has it been now since he visited? A week? Perhaps longer? He would need a good excuse for his absence. He racked his mind for something, anything, to say that would not sound disdainful. He had a valid excuse, did he not? He was attempting to break the curse. That was more than a good enough reason to not visit. Right? 

Lost in thought, he was at his sister’s feet once again. The same petite frame as always. He fell to one knee, eyes meeting Mipha’s. In those fiery eyes, the slightest hints of fear shone through her icy form, hidden within the most acute details. Was he being selfish for wanting to be comforted by the same woman who haunted his unconscious mind? He did not have an answer. He blew on his whistle and her ghastly form appeared instantly in front of him, no hesitation like usual. Sidon felt his heart jump in his chest as he stared into the cold golden eyes of his older sister, her face twisting into annoyance. 

“Why are you here, Sidon?” Mipha asked, glaring at him. He gulped hard. Why was she acting like this? His mouth was dry as cotton as he tried to find his words. 

“I thought I would visit you...it has been a moment since we have talked.” He chose his words carefully, watching her keen eyes narrow in disgust. 

“Whose fault would that be?” She said. Floating away from him, she kept her back to him as she continued, “Honestly, Sidon, has it ever occurred to you that I perhaps do not want to see you? It has been ten years, yet you feel that you have the right to approach me after what you have done to me.” She gestured to the room, “To  _ all  _ of us _. _ ” 

Sidon bit his lip. Why did he expect anything different? 

“Not only that, but in the ten years of imprisoning us, you have yet to visit father. Why is that, dear Sidon? Is father, your  _ king _ , not important to you at all?” 

Her words were a spear to his heart. Of course, their father was important to him! He missed him dearly to the point that it physically stung. Yet...the room father was in had been sealed by the magic, frozen over with the same ice that trapped his people. When he moved his people to the lower floors, he could not bring himself to enter the room King Dorephan lied in wait. He knew he could break the ice. Why did he not? Should he visit? He should visit. Apologize, beg for forgiveness,  _ anything! _ His mind was folding over itself, pounding, and his cheek suddenly felt cold. He jumped at the icy touch of Mipha’s translucent hand against his face. 

A sickly sweet smile crossed her lips, “If you entered these chambers to ask for comfort, I cannot guarantee I will take pity on you. Alas, I wish for you to humor me while you are here groveling.” 

Sidon was petrified. His body would not listen, his mouth agape in alarm. Should he...should he still try to speak to her about Link? 

Words were falling from his lips before he could stop himself, “The man I spoke to you about before, I...I have made progress with him! We will break the curse, I promise you--”

“You are pathetic.” Her words were as cold as her frozen form. That twisted smile still tugged on her lips as she watched him stand, his body going autopilot as he exited the room. Her laugh bounced from wall to wall. “What is the matter, dear brother? Have we not established you cannot make promises you never intend to keep?” 

He stopped. “This time, Mipha. This time I am serious.” He climbed the stairs to escape her as her cold laugh rang in his ears. 

Sidon was not sure if he could return to sleep. 

_ You monster. You are but a mere shell of what you should have been.  _

His dark insecure thoughts, the unspoken words of those glacial statues, were once again plaguing his mind. 

_ You have doomed your people, and now we shall perish cold and alone.  _

Stop it. Stop it,  _ please _ . __

_ You shall be the last person in Hyrule to remember the Zora, the proud warriors of the waters. Because  _ you  _ let jealousy consume your heart.  _

“Stop!” He shouted. His words echoed down the empty halls and he prayed to the goddesses that he had not awakened the Hylian siblings. An array of guilt filled his mind and he scratched his head, hoping that would help ease the pain. It did not. He heard laughter, he heard the words of his people congratulating Mipha, he heard the clapping, the cheering, then the gasps as he ran from the halls. He heard the memories of that night reverberate in his head. What was supposed to be the happiest night for the Zora turned to tragedy at the hands of a child. 

Why?

Why why  _ why _ ? 

What could he do? Was he doomed to lament the fate of the Zora for the rest of his life? The regret would eat him alive for many years to come. He would be alone. Link would leave, and all hope for the Zora would shatter as the final crystal petal fell. 

Sidon did not realize he had been walking. His mind was a fog, coherent thoughts lost in the heavy mist of his guilt. He did not know where he was heading, he let his legs control him. Soon he found himself at the door of his room. Link’s temporary shelter. Why should he disturb the man at this hour? He truly was selfish if he was to enter the room. 

His hand was on the knob. He was opening the door. 

The bed was empty. 

Sidon did not process the deserted bed at first. He walked to the rose that sat isolated on his balcony, shining blue in the moonlight. The ice was cracking, threatening to shatter at the smallest of movements he made. Should he take a breath, the rose may tumble over and break, plunging his people into doom. He backed away as he took a sharp inhale. That was when he gave himself time to take in the empty bed. The rose’s glow glistened onto it, revealing the disheveled blankets thrown to the side. The lantern from the bedside table was missing. Sidon did not know how to react. His eyes saw red, yet his heart knew that he did not blame Link for leaving. 

Sidon stepped out of the room. Did he search for Link? He could not have gone far. The prince’s legs carried him down the great stairs into the main entranceway. The door was fastened shut. If someone were to escape, would they have taken their precious time to close the door in such a matter? He did not know. 

As if the sky had listened to his agony, rain started to drip onto the pavement outside. Thunder boomed in the distance, followed by a flash of lightning that illuminated the room. He was unfazed. He used to love thunderstorms. He would stand outside, letting the cold droplets land on his scales, dancing in the puddles. Mipha would clap for him as he danced, sometimes joining him if he dragged her down the castle stairs. They would splash and kick the water up at each other until their father told them it was time to come inside. When Sidon would complain, Mipha would offer to carry him, and he would accept the offer. He had missed the small stature he had been, able to be carried and held close. 

Now he was the one who would carry people. He had carried his people to the lower levels of the castle when he had grown strong enough. 

He was tired of seeing their eyes follow his every move.

The sound of books being dropped against the hard floor, followed by a string of curses, reverberated through the halls.  _ Link _ . Link was still in the castle. Sidon chuckled, following the sounds to the grand library. He did not visit that room enough. Mipha had not finished teaching him to read, and without the aid of any other living being, he gave up trying. He was glad those musty old books were being loved by someone, even if that certain someone should not be out of bed. 

Sidon opened the doors slowly, the old metal scratching against the floors. Stacks upon stacks of books sat on the long table, and the Hylian man sat facing away from the door, nose against the pages, unaware of the prince entering the room. What little fire that burned from the lantern glowed over Link’s face and his books. Sidon’s senses were assaulted by the dust and mold of the room, as well as the smell of leather book bindings, and oak from the shelves. He remembered another reason he did not enter here. It reeked, and his heightened senses hated every moment of being in there. He ignored it, stepping closer to Link until he was close enough to touch the tight bounds of his hair. His curiosity begged to feel the rough texture of his locks. He resisted. Instead, he cleared his throat, alerting the knight of his presence. 

Link shot up from his seat, spinning towards him with his fists up in the air, ready to defend himself. Oh Nayru, was this man charming in his own peculiar way. Sidon beamed at him, holding his hands in a defensive stance as he watched how Link’s face dropped into a relaxed state. The Hylian returned the smile, albeit small, and sat back down in his seat. The Zora prince circled the table, taking a seat opposite of him. 

“I have every right in Hyrule to scold you for being out of bed,” Sidon began. He let a low laugh slip from his lips as Link rolled his eyes, closing the book he was reading, leaving a finger propped between the pages. 

“If I had to stay locked away in that dust-covered room for another minute, I would have been driven to insanity,” Link said, waving his hand at the prince, “furthermore,  _ I  _ have every right to clean until this castle is spotless. This place irritates my allergies.” 

Sidon decided not to ask what allergies were. “I presume you are healing at a miraculous pace then, seeing you are able to walk from the upper floors to here.” 

Link pursed his lips. “Yes, well...It may have been a slight struggle.” He twiddled his thumbs. “It should not take a nineteen-year-old man almost half an hour to descend stairs.” 

He was right, but Sidon could not stop the laugh that was caught in his throat at the imagery. 

_ You should have been there to help. _

Oh shut it. 

His eyes trailed to the pile of books, trying to read the words he almost recognized. As he squinted his eyes to try to make sense of the foreign language, the letters remained an enigma to him. It was futile to try. 

“Are you alright?” Link murmured as he leaned his head down to the same level as Sidon’s. The prince glanced at him for a moment, then back at the books. 

“I...What does this title say?” Sidon asked, pointing to the book closest to Link. 

The man simply smiled, “Can you not read the written word?” 

Sidon shook his head, “No, my s--” his mouth shut on his own. Forgetting the many effects of the curse seemed to be a common occurrence as of late. Ten years of isolation may be starting to wear into him. He tried again, “I...was unable to as a child. A rather...unfortunate turn of events prevented it. 

Link nodded, “I see.”

They were silent as Link continued to read. Sidon watched as the man’s eyes glanced between his book and the prince. Although he knew Link’s stance of small talk, the silence was killing him. 

“What are your favorite types of books, Link?” Sidon asked with a smile. Link raised an eyebrow at him and his cheeks may have been a bright blue. The man sighed, closing his book once again. 

“While it is recommended I read about the history of Hyrule and our people,” he paused, giving the books a quick glare, “I prefer books of fantasy...books that may help me escape from my responsibilities of this world. If my father could see me now, he would not approve of how I have been spending my time. A knight should be training, not reading books about make-believe princes and princesses. Of course, what else could I be doing as I wait for my sister to heal?” 

Sidon nodded. He was sure if he could read, he would do the same. His people had preferred when myths were told orally, though that did not stop his father from commissioning a library for their castle.  _ Every day is a new experience, Sidon,  _ he remembers Dorephan saying one day when the Zora child asked why they bothered with the room. Now, he wished he could hug his father and thank him for giving the man he was courting a space of comfort. Although, that did remind him…

“Link, is there somewhere in the world you wish you could go?” 

Link stared at him, his expression full of bewilderment as if Sidon had asked an obvious question. The prince only smiled as he stood, holding his hand out for the man to accept. Link did, though he hesitated for a moment. The prince’s smooth cushion-like hands held onto the dry, rough ones of the Hylian’s, and his heart skipped a beat. These were the hands of a knight in training. The same hands of the men who scarred him were holding his gently, curling his calloused fingers against his soft pads. The sheer willpower he had to summon to prevent himself from pressing his lips softly against Link’s grasp was unfathomable. Sidon walked him to the back of the library, biting his lip as he came to regret holding himself back. 

Of the many gifts, the goddesses had bestowed on the Zora, Sidon remembered this one being his favorite. He ran a clawed fingertip along the smallest bookshelf hidden in the back of the library, searching for the familiar leather carvings. _Aha!_ He quickly pulled it out, blowing years' worth of dust off the surface then handed it to Link, beaming wide with his hands on his hips. The knight examined it, opening to a random page. Instantly, magic filled the air, golden dust circling Link’s fingers as he ran them across the ancient pages. Nayru herself had gifted his people this tome centuries ago, and now it would have a purpose again. 

“With this, you may travel to any place in the world, may it be in Hyrule, or a far-off kingdom, if it exists the book will take you there,” Sidon explained. He stood behind Link, placing his hands on his shoulders, and the man did not flinch away. His face was in awe as he peeled his eyes away to take a peek at the prince, who continued to smile down at him. Sidon reached to guide his hand across the page, “Close your eyes. We may travel together, if you wish.” 

Link gave him a slow nod as he mumbled, “yes”. He closed his eyes and Sidon felt the dust encircle the pair, and the world around them melted away. 

~~~~

Sidon did not recognize their surroundings. They stood in a small hut, the wooden walls blackened with ash and soot. Where were they? Why here? He stared at Link, eyes full of questions, but the Hylian stood blankly out the window. He followed his gaze and saw the dark blue ocean washing over the shores, the moon reflecting against its surface. He did not remove his hands from Link’s shoulders as the man guided him to the door and outside. 

From what he could observe in the moonlight, the huts on the beach were burned or stood on their last legs. Each resembled the inside of the hut they had arrived in, ash black wood holding onto the last of its life. The smell of the salty ocean filled his senses as they walked across the beach together, Link lost in a similar haze he had been in earlier that night. He noticed how stiff the man’s movements were, on edge, his head darting anxiously to each burned hut on the rocky hills that littered the beach. He walked them to a long wooden dock that stretched far into the water. Link took a seat, his feet dangling off the edge. Sidon took a seat next to him, leaning down to the man’s height. 

“This is where I was raised,” Link started. Sidon wanted to stay silent, to let him say what he felt needed to be said. He continued, “The tiny ocean village of Lurelin, southeast from Central Hyrule.” He let out a bitter laugh, “Though I am sure in reality, it is not this peaceful.” 

They listened to how the waves rolled in and out against the docks, splashing water against the rotting wood and their legs. Sidon took the quiet moment to continue to take in his surroundings. He had never seen palm trees in person, only in picture books he would flip through as a child. They swayed in the breeze, moving like dancers of the night. 

“Do you remember the scar on my back? The one from the fire?” Link asked. He was watching Sidon in the corner of his eye, and the prince nodded. “This village had been ambushed by monsters one evening. The knights from Central Hyrule had forsaken their duties, and let those creatures destroy our home.”

Link took a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Sidon did not move to comfort him. Not yet. 

“These monsters had been more clever than the ones in the past. They carried torches, lighting the vacant huts on fire. The...the screams, Sidon. I can hear them, in my dreams.” Another pause. A sniff. “Our mother had shaken me awake that night because she had smelled smoke. Our father had not been home, he was away, I could not remember why. A mission maybe? Mother told me to run, to carry Aryll outside. She hurried to help the other villagers-- I remember seeing her back to me, then-- then the flames growing. I should have stayed to help, should have taken Aryll somewhere far, and then turned around to help her. Maybe she would still be alive. Maybe I could have saved more villagers. I obeyed her instructions, but at what cost? Her life? It should have been me--” 

“Do not say that, my friend!” Sidon interrupted, startling Link. Round blue eyes stared up at him, wide with shock. “I...I understand you have regrets from that night. But never say it should have been your life instead. Your mother wanted to save you, to live, please do not let her sacrifice be in vain. She...She loved you, Link, and from her actions alone, she only wanted to protect you. Please, please understand that you are important, that you are worthy of life.” 

Link was silent. His head hung low, his locks shadowing his face. Sidon feared he had been too harsh, had wrongfully chosen his words. But the man’s hand reached for his, and he slid his fingers across Sidon’s soft palm. He raised his head, a sad smile on his lips. 

“Thank you, Sidon. I...I think I needed to hear that.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I...I may not be able to truly heal from that night, but...I appreciate your kind words all the same.” 

Sidon smiled, closing his fingers around Link’s. “Of course, my friend.” 

~~~~

They returned from the world inside the book. In the lit room, Link’s puffy, reddened eyes were more apparent. The prince decided it was best not to mention it. Instead, he closed the book and put it away. As he did, Link opened his mouth to say something, closing it as he second-guessed himself. Sidon gave him a puzzled look. 

“What is the matter, friend?” 

Link’s eyes gleamed with curiosity, “Is there...anywhere you would wish to visit from that book?”

Sidon gasped, shaking his head. Though it had once been his favorite relic in the castle, there was no reason for Sidon to ever use this book anymore, for he knew what he wished to see. He did not want to be reminded of the cursed dreams and memories that have haunted his thoughts tonight. Link’s face dropped, and he felt the man deserved a legitimate answer after confessing his past to the prince. 

“There are...places from the past in this castle, memories that I wish to return to. The book can only provide so much, after all.” Sidon considered his words carefully. He hoped Link would not ask questions about the places he mentioned 

“May I see?”  _ Damn it.  _

Sidon  _ did _ owe him a story. He pondered on how he could approach the topic of his people without the curse silencing him. He could not speak of them, even hint to their existence. However...could the curse hide physical evidence? 

The prince, knowing he may come to regret this later, nodded as he beckoned Link to follow him. The man eagerly obeyed, collecting the lantern he had brought with, though he neglected to return the books to their rightful places. Sidon made a mental note to remind him in the morning. 

The prince led the man through the halls, each step more hesitant than the last. Should he risk this? Would he be tempting his fate yet again? The rose was on the verge of shattering, would this ruin his chance of fixing his regrets? Why was he doing this? He could tell Link another story-- oh! The battle with the Lynel would be quite the feat! Or the Hinox of the woods! Or--

They stood at the foot of the stairs that led to the lower levels. Sidon had never visited twice in one night, he feared Mipha would scold him in front of Link. Was it too late to turn back? 

Link’s hand rested on his arm, blue eyes cutting through the darkness. Sidon became acutely aware of the rain beating against the stone walls of the castle, and he gulped. He had brought Link this far, it would be rude to withdraw now. 

“Please be careful of your step as we descend, the floors are quite slick,” Sidon warned Link, waiting for the other’s nod before opening the chamber doors to the lower levels.

Sidon had never before been so attentive to the haunting atmosphere of the lower levels. The way the ceilings dripped with precipitation, the sounds of droplets bouncing off the walls surrounding them. It was as if the castle opened into a cave system below, the dampened smell of the dungeons filling the air. The prince kept a mindful eye on Link, whose face was emotionless. However, Sidon could see how his eyes darted around in the dim light that radiated from the lantern, whether it was out of fear or confusion, he could not say. He kept one clawed hand against the moist brick walls, guiding them through the darkness until his foot landed on the solid cold ground. His body petrified, his fins flared up, and Link ran into his backside. He should have apologized, but words were caught in his throat. It was just ahead. He was this far, he could not retreat now. His body refused to listen to his commands, fins continuing to flare up as he shook.  _ Why can I not move! _

“Sidon?” Link whispered. A hand rested on his arm, and sparks exploded through his scales. The simplest caress gave him the smallest amount of confidence to continue forward. His hand reached to rest on Link’s shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly. The hall was long, and he could hear the vibrations of thunder from the upper levels. Puddles. Puddles were under his feet, splashing on his clawed toes. He heard the squealing of a creature hiding deep in the cracks, scurrying away through the corridor.  _ Was Link perhaps this fearful when escaping into the book?  _ Sidon pondered. If he had, he was an expert at hiding his emotions. He could not bring himself to admit how terrified he was of the chambers that rang with the screams of the Zora that were trapped down there. He could not do it. He had to turn back, had to admit to Link that he could not return to these chambers a second time that night, he needed to retreat--

They had reached the end of the hall ages ago. Sidon stood at the door, his breathing rapid, hand on the knob trembling. He heard a voice in the far distance questioning him, trying to reach the fog that had encased him once again. It was not until the hand that rested on his arm dug its nails into his scales did he return to reality. 

“It...is here,” Sidon’s voice was monotone as if he was possessed by the ghosts of his past. His hand, quivering violently, turned the knob and opened the door. 

There they were. What remained of the Zora, hundreds of  _ his _ people, were scattered through the room all encased in the same crystal-like ice that trapped the rose. Link pushed past him, his body barely budging against the weight of the man, and watched as he stood petrified in fear. He bit his lip until he tasted blood. He urged his body to move forward into the room. He could hear that voice again, begging for answers. He could not speak. His legs threatened to buckle underneath him. The weight of his body was not strong enough to support him. He fell to his knees, eyes stinging with tears, and he curled into himself as he heard footsteps approach him. 

There was a reason he never visited twice in one night. The dark, ominous corridors were always shadowed by his mind during the trips down there. He would never take in the full extent of his surroundings, never looking into the eyes of the Zora he betrayed, never noticing how  _ disgusting _ the place was. Now, he was vulnerable. Now he could truly examine the chambers around him. How each Zora’s face twisted in horror, ice trapping them into an eternal state of fear. The air felt tight, he could not breathe, he--

“Sidon!!” 

The voice that had been calling to him since they had arrived cut through the fog. Hands were pressed to the sides of his face and he looked,  _ really _ looked, at the man who stood with him. How his bright blue eyes that matched the ocean contrasted his dark ebony skin, how his thick dirty blonde locks framed his oval face and soft features, how the slightest blemishes of skin spotted his face. He was simply  _ beautiful. _

“Sidon, what is this place?” Link interrupted his thoughts. The man’s cold hands pressed against his face grounded him, and he let himself relax even for the short moment. 

“These are...what is left of my people,” Sidon began. He closed his eyes, a bitter smile creeping onto his lips, “What you are witnessing are the consequences of a jealous child.” 

A small gasp left Link as he turned to face the statues of Zora. Sidon tried to follow his gaze, yet he could not bring himself to look into the eyes of the ones he had betrayed. He let his head fall, shutting his eyes, and listened to Link pace around the room. 

“What...what happened here?” 

Sidon took a sharp inhale, “I do not know how much I can speak of the curse, for I have been forbidden to speak of it, and of my people, in great detail. Hylia made it apparent that if I did not lift this curse, my people would be trapped here forever.” He paused, rolling his hips back into a sitting position. “However...I am sure I can explain what caused what led up to it.” 

_ The Zora Sapphire. An ancient relic that had been passed from each generation of the Zora royal family to the next. It was a gift from Hylia herself, and it was said to grant the holder divine power that rivaled even the Golden Goddesses. When his father announced he would be stepping down from the throne when snow first touched the land, he picked Mipha as its next keeper. Sidon knew she would be chosen. She was the prodigy of the Zora people, skilled with her spear as well as possessing a healing power that could heal even the most fatal of injuries.  _

_ The night before their father’s announcement, the Hinox of the woods attacked their castle, injuring several and killing many. Mipha had commanded an army to put an end to the beast’s rampage. She stayed with her soldiers after the battle healing the ones who would have a chance of recovery. She had been exhausted, amber eyes drooping and threatening to close, yet she did not cease until every last soldier had been healed. Sidon watched from the shadows, how his sister’s determination radiated from her petite frame as she moved to each Zora, even as her eyes betrayed her inner thoughts of turmoil. She had seen death far too often for a Zora her age. Nevertheless, she persisted. Dorephan knew that her dedication to their people would make her an excellent queen. She would start her training immediately after the Sapphire was handed down to her. She would carry the relic with her at all times, never letting it get too far from her sights.  _

_ Until the day she did.  _

_ Sidon’s blood boiled as he watched his sister twist the Sapphire necklace in her clawed fingers. He loved her, he truly did. Yet all the Zora, as well as their own father, made it obvious that he was merely second best. No one favored him. No one would choose him. He would remain in Mipha’s shadow until the day he died. And he could not stand for it anymore.  _

_ On the day of Mipha’s coronation, as she was being fitted for jewelry fit for a queen, he snatched the Sapphire from her bedroom. He gripped it tight in his tiny hand, running through the halls. Shouting. Begging. Insults. All were thrown towards the tiny Zora prince as he ran through the long corridors of the castle.  _

_ Mipha had cornered him.  _

_ She held her Lightscale Trident in her hand, her red hands turning white with rage. Her fins were decorated with roses, red as her scales.  _

_ “Sidon.” Mipha pleaded. Though her voice remained the sickly sweet it always did, Sidon knew the truth. She never bared her fangs, yet the tips of them peeked under her lips as she approached him. Sidon trembled in anger, hot tears falling down his cheeks as he hid the Sapphire behind his back. Mipha’s eyes softened, “Please Sidon, return the Sapphire.”  _

_ “No! You always are better than me, and this-- this rubbish crystal is the cause of it! It would be better if we had never accepted it at all!”  _

_ Sidon raised his fist in the air as Mipha shouted, running to stop him. It was too late. He slammed the Sapphire into the hard floor, and blue shards flew in all directions.  _

_ A bright aurous light enclosed the siblings, blinding Sidon. As the light faded, a Hylian woman stood before them, long hair flowing as if she were swimming in the air. Though she radiated elegance, her face contorted in disgust and rage as she glared at Sidon.  _

_ “Goddess Hylia…” Mipha whispered. Sidon’s body shut down.  _

_ Hylia’s lips moved. He could not understand. His mind moved at the speed of molasses, unable to process what unfolded in front of him. He watched Mipha stand, trident blocking him. No. Blocking the woman from him. She was protecting him, even after what he had done. The goddess was shouting, the volume of her anger sending quakes through the castle. Her eyes pierced through Sidon’s soul, and he reached to grip Mipha’s leg. His hands were met with ice that burned his scales and he hissed, jumping away. Mipha. Mipha was a statue. Sidon peeked around his sister’s leg to see the guards that had been chasing him frozen as well. He stared up at the woman, huge gold eyes meeting cold blue ones.  _

_ “Your disrespect of my gift has brought ruin to your people,” Hylia said. Sidon’s ears continued to ring, but Her voice pierced through the fog that clouded his mind clear as day. “You must be punished for your jealousy.”  _

_ The Goddess stepped forward to Mipha. Her hand wrapped itself around the roses that remained in his sister’s fins, plucking it from the statue with ease. The ice melted away as it faded into a glass-like material. The Goddess lowered herself to him, gently extending the rose for him to take. He accepted it, though the frozen thorns of the rose pricked his fingers. He felt the sting of the thorns pierce his heart and he winced. Hylia sighed, her royal blue eyes softening into anguish. Did She...pity him?” _

_ As harsh as Her words are, her voice was soft like an angel’s, “You are to freeze with the rest of your people, in the bitter cold that matches your heart. If someone were to fall for you, to melt your wintry heart before the last petal shattered...your people shall be freed.”  _

_ She stood slowly, and as the light in which she appeared radiated again, her last words rang in his head.  _

_ “Who could ever love such a foul, heartless beast?”  _

Sidon held his head in his hands. Though the curse prevented him from speaking the words of the Goddess Herself, he knew Link understood. The Hylian sat across him speechless. 

“Do you regret it?” 

Link’s words caused Sidon’s head to fly from his hands. “Of course I regret it! I was a  _ child!  _ Now my people are encased in ice with no evidence of their very existence, because of my foolishness!” 

They fell silent. The sound of Link’s boots scraped against the floor until he once again felt hands on his cheeks. He looked into Link’s eyes. They held the same fiery determination Mipha’s had that night. 

“You are important. You are worthy of life.” 

They were his own words. His own words repeated back to him, yet they held a new meaning coming from Link. Tears flowed down his cheeks, dampening the Hylian’s rough hands. Sidon embraced him, pulling him close. He expected Link to struggle, to fight from his embrace. Instead, Link’s body relaxed against his, wrapping his own arms around Sidon. Although the trauma they had shared with each other that night still burned in his mind, three words tugged on the Zora prince’s lips. 

“Thank you, Link.” 


	5. Winter in the Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five of Sidlink !! Soft moments for the trio finally <3
> 
> Did I use this prompt pretty loosely? Yes, yes I did

After the pair reluctantly released each other from their embrace, Sidon sent Link to bed. He murmured under his breath that he wished to be alone, and Link understood. What a turn of events. It was supposed to be an escape from the beast’s dusty room. Link trudged himself back to Sidon’s room, immediately curling himself under the heavy fur blanket to win back the sleep he had lost. He fought against his eyelids closing as he gazed at the crystal rose that gleamed through the darkness. His heart was light as if he had lifted a burden off his shoulders that weighed him down for years. The last thought that crossed his mind was how warm Sidon’s arms had been wrapped around him. 

  
  


~~~~

“Link! Link, wake up!”

Shouting and shaking him as violent as she could, Aryll successfully woke Link. He groaned, sitting up and glaring at her with glassy eyes. Sleep crusted his eyes shut, and he rubbed his eyes like a child in an attempt to get up. Though blurry, Link could see Aryll beaming at him. In his peripheral vision, he could see the large red stature of Sidon standing in the doorway. One eye twitched in annoyance as he glanced back at his sister, who bounced on her heels. He was glad she had healed enough to move like this, though not at the cost of his sleep schedule. 

“What?” His voice was groggy, low, and scratchy from lack of usage. Aryll’s cheeks puffed, youth returning to her face, pouting as she did when she was seven when she did not get her way. He rolled his eyes. “Are you going to tell me or not?” 

“Sidon woke me up this morning and told me the heavy rain from last night froze during the night. It has been snowing all morning, and he predicts there will be a few inches of it once it is done!” She bounced up and down, and Link raised an eyebrow. “That means we can play in the snow, you dunce!” 

A confused smile crept on Link’s lips as he glanced at Sidon. The beast simply shrugged, flashing his pure white canines at him that made his heart jump in a manner it had not before. Warmth grew to the tips of his pointed ears and he hid his head in his hands. Aryll’s head darted between Sidon and Link, her face contorting in confusion. He brushed her off. 

“Should you honestly be playing in the snow? Your ankle has yet to fully heal, we should not risk injuring it further--” 

“I am  _ fine! _ Look!” Aryll dropped her makeshift cane, walking with ease on both feet. Link did not miss the way she winced when she put pressure on her hurt foot. Overall, she had made tremendous progress. He rolled his eyes once again, giving her a curt clap of approval. 

“Fine fine, let me get dressed. Sidon--” He called to the beast. Sidon’s head promptly spun to face him, “Do you perhaps have warmer clothing here that we may borrow? We did not quite pack for this type of weather.” 

Sidon smirked and nodded, backing from the room, mumbling that he would be back in a few moments. As soon as the beast had left, Aryll gave him an intuitive smile. 

“Did you two--” 

“Do not finish that sentence.” 

~~~~

Link stood on the castle’s outer steps, hands tucked into the deep pockets of his temporarily new winter outfit. The clothing he had borrowed hung far past his knees, the beast’s signature rubies adorned throughout the coat. Sidon claimed that he wore this when he was a few years younger but no longer fit in it, growing significantly in size from when he had been an adolescent. Link did not mind the flowy nature of the long coat, it made him feel like royalty. 

He watched as Aryll wobbled down the steps ahead, Sidon keeping a hand on her back in case she was to slip and injure herself once again. The stubborn girl would try to push him away, though as soon as he would retract his hand, she would lose her balance. The coat she had borrowed was lengthy, tripping her already unstable foot. Link had offered the coat he wore, although, given the fact that he was taller than her by a head, it would not have made much of a difference. 

Link struggled to move from his fixed spot, mind racing as he recalled the previous night. He could still feel the moist, heavy air on his skin, the eyes of Sidon’s people following him, and the warm embrace of the beast that had made the trip worth it. The Hylian had thought the trip inside the book would leave him with a feeling of emptiness, yet that had been the least of his worries. With the memories of Lurelin, he had Aryll to confide in, someone who shared his struggles. Sidon had no one, he had been alone. Link knew he should not be comparing their trauma, yet his heart felt like bricks in his chest imagining how he would have been without Aryll, or Father, to cope with their loss. Flashes of his previous treatment of Sidon returned to him, and the guilt spread through him like a disease. He had been unfair to the beast, and though he had apologized, he doubted the guilt would leave him any time soon. He should make it up to him. Oh! Perhaps--

A round ball of snow landed against his face with a  _ splat! _ His face immediately numbed itself to the cold material, melting against his coat. He wiped the rest off, glaring at the direction the snowball had come from. 

Giggling erupted from a nearby bush. He followed the sound of laughter and noticed a large red fin peeking out behind a snow-covered hedge, a deep laugh mixing with the high pitched laugh of his sister. He rolled his eyes. As quiet as he could, he leaned down to the ground, patting a medium-sized ball of snow into his hand, throwing it towards the red fin. Sidon shot up, screeching as the snowball made impact, brushing it off his fin frantically. Aryll doubled over, laughing as she wobbled through the high inches of snow to another hiding spot. Sidon glared back at Link, a wide mischievous smile crossing his lips. The knight knew he should run, yet he stood in place, letting his heart pound in his chest as he stared back at the beast. Sidon’s expression shifted, softening. 

Something had changed between them after last night. Link could not describe what he was feeling. The golden eyes of the beast held new meaning to him; How they sparkled through the snowy air, contrasting against the pure white that surrounded them. A smile spread on Link’s lips from ear to ear, wide enough to cause his eyes to close. He had become so distracted, he almost lost his sense of balance when another snowball hit the back of his head. 

“Come on, Sidon! You are on  _ my _ team, are you not?!” Aryll said from behind Link. His head spun around to glare daggers at her as she giggled. She prepared to throw another snowball though she paused, raising the snow to take a bite. She grimaced. “This just tastes like dirt!” She shouted as she wobbled away. For an injured girl, she sure could move surprisingly fast. 

“Yes yes,” Sidon reassured her, standing from the bush that was once his cover to follow Aryll. He paused by Link. He leaned down to his height, golden eyes meeting blue. “Are you alright, my friend? If you would like, I shall carry you inside so you may rest.”

The thought of Sidon carrying him back to his bed sent an odd feeling through his body and his cheeks and ears  _ burned _ . He shook his head, rendered speechless as the beast continued to stare at him, concern growing on his face. 

“No no, I am alright. Let us go find Aryll, I need to seek my revenge.” Link said, smirking at the beast. Sidon nodded, pearly whites flashing to him as a large snowball dropped on the Hylian’s head. The beast ran from him laughing, and Link gave chase, packing the snow together to build ammo of his own to combat his two rivals. 

Sidon was not hard to find in the labyrinth of the hedges that decorated the gardens of the castle, his size revealing his positions each time. However, Aryll was a fox, sneaking and ducking under ledges and bushes with agility. Link did not know how she could move like that, especially with a healing sprain. Her aim was perfect, smacking Link in the head with each throw, then disappearing into the maze once again. The Hylian considered convincing Sidon to join his side as it seemed his sister did not need the help of the beast to win their competition. 

When Link located Sidon’s current hiding spot once again, an idea sparked in his mind. Gathering as large as a snowball he could carry in his two hands, he approached Sidon from behind as he was in the hunt. Memories of Father teaching him the technique of properly stalking a prey animal, staying low with slow steps, he took his time making his way to the beast. He shoved the snowball underneath Sidon’s cloak. The beast screeched in surprise, swinging his arms violently to empty his limited clothing of the cold. Link laughed, reaching to help Sidon with the snow, his hands brushing against the rough scales of the beast. They were scratchy when he ran his hands up, smooth when down, and it was mesmerizing. 

“Uhm, Link?” 

Link froze, his hands still on Sidon’s. He saw the beast’s face turning a bright blue. The man gasped, taking his hands off the beast’s chest, shaking because of what he hoped was the cold. How  _ embarrassing. _ Why was he acting like this? 

“I am sorry, I-- I do not know what my issue is this morning, I--” 

Sidon let out a hearty laugh, one Link had yet to hear. “You Hylians are such a curious race! I am sure you must be in awe since this is something you have never experienced!” 

Heat spread across Link’s face, “Yes, yes, they remind me of the stories my father would tell us as children about the mermaids of Lurelin. How their legs were replaced with the tails of fish, yet they kept their Hylian upper half. Or, perhaps a mere fish would have been a better example…” 

Sidon beamed at him. “You must share your myths of these mermaids with me some time, my friend. They sound fascinating.” 

If Link’s face heated up anymore, he knew it would go numb, so he simply nodded. 

“Would it be possible for us to team up? Aryll is too tricky for us to be against each other.” Link asked, an innocent yet impish smirk creeping on his lips. Sidon returned a smile, and the man beckoned him to come close. “I will climb onto your shoulders and scan the area, can you handle the attack?”

“You can rely on me,” Sidon said. Link knew he was referring to the snowball fight, yet something about the simple phrase spoke volumes. Was this new feeling between him and the beast mutual? He shook it off, leaning on the beast to climb onto him. He sat on one shoulder, his arms wrapped around Sidon’s neck for balance, while a clawed hand on his thigh kept him steady. Link shivered. He was being foolish...how did every touch feel different now? He could not resist, he rested his hand against Sidon’s as the beast stood. From his new viewpoint, his sight stretched for miles and miles across the labyrinth. It was hardly a challenge to notice the distant figure hobbling through the snow. 

“She is up ahead!” Link commanded and Sidon’s grip on him tightened as he barreled his way through the snow towards Aryll. It was no sneak attack, the man was sure the sound of them charging as a team echoed across mountains. The beast cheered as he and Link loomed over the small girl, her eyes wide with awe at the newly formed duo. Sidon scooped a huge pile of snow that could have been the size of Aryll herself, and let it drop on her. She screamed as the snow buried her, her head popping out from the handmade snowbank soon after. She glared daggers at the two. 

“You two are cheating!” She shouted. She dug a tunnel from the pile, freeing herself as the men laughed. “I thought you were on my side, Sidon!” 

“My apologies, friend. Link convinced me that his side was superior.” 

Aryll furrowed her eyebrows. “How did he manage that?” 

Sidon patted Link’s thigh and heat returned to the Hylian’s cheeks. “He merely asked!” 

“That is hardly a compelling argument!” She argued, shoving Sidon with her comparably small hands. He pretended to falter, his webbed feet tottering. He released Link, leaning just far enough for him to fly from his shoulders into the same snowbank that had buried Aryll. Narrowly missing his sister, he landed face-first into the cold, muffled laughter filling the air. 

“Perhaps we should participate in a different, albeit safer, activity?” Sidon asked the siblings. He glanced between the two, expecting an answer. Link’s smile faded into a frown. 

“We...have never seen snow, Sidon. We do not know what types of activities there are,” he looked to Aryll and pushed the abundant snow from his hair onto her. She groaned, shoving it back towards him. He laughed, then continued, “Do you have any ideas?” 

Sidon’s face lit up. “I may have one…” 

The beast led them through the gardens. The inches of snow grew as they trudged through the thick layers, the siblings waddling through it like Rito. Sidon watched them over his shoulder, a smile fixed on his face. Link continued to wonder what had changed his attitude. This was the most the beast had smiled since his arrival at the castle. His mind returned to the chance of mutual feelings of trust and respect that they had shared the previous night. Would this mean Sidon would be more open about himself? Well, as much as the curse allowed. Perhaps Link owed him that as well. An explanation for his actions, for how Father had raised him to be cautious of the world despite his urge to explore. Or, he could talk more of his books, his favorite myths that he had shared with Aryll, he would explain to the beast. How he wished to go on tangents about the stories of the humble prince--

Oh. How could he have forgotten?

The legend of the lost prince. His reasoning for arriving here in the first place. 

Sidon’s long rubied cape flowed in the breeze. He was intimidating, yet Link now doubted if Sidon was truly the same from the legends. The beast he had come to know and the monster from the story, they were two separate beings. There was no other explanation, Sidon was simply a beast who lived in this castle. A castle that matched the legends, hidden far past the woods. It must be a coincidence, right?

Right?

Link’s mind twisted and turned over itself as he recalled what he had learned of Sidon. His scars from Hylians, isolation, his people...Sidon has buried enough anguish to destroy any unexpecting man. Could this be the devious beast that trapped an innocent prince in his castle? 

Link was not sure what to believe anymore. He looked to Aryll for some sort of guidance. Her face twisted with the same confusion, eyebrows raised in concern. Did they share the same worries? Although Aryll could care less for the lost prince, Link had no doubt she knew something about Sidon. Something she was not sharing, and whether it was the truth of her suspicions or something entirely different, Link could not say. Her royal blue eyes held an unspoken thought behind them, and the man made a mental note to interrogate her thoughts later. 

“We are here,” Sidon said, gesturing for the siblings to stop in the center of the bridge they stood on. The castle was far behind them and Link wondered how lost in thought he had been to forget traveling this far. The beast blocked their view of what was ahead, arms outstretched. Then he stepped to the side, beckoning for the siblings to observe the view.  _ Wow.  _

A lake of ice stretched far and wide across the remainder of the gardens. The trees of the woods surrounded the outer edge of the lake, the mysterious fog above swirling across the ice. What limited sun that showed through the overcast caused the ice to sparkle stars of various colors of the rainbow. It was utterly magnificent. 

“Well?” Sidon asked, eyeing him carefully. Link raised an eyebrow and Sidon pointed forward. “Do you know how to ice skate?” 

“What?” Link’s asked audibly by accident. Why would he know how to ice skate? After all, he grew up in Lurelin. Hell, there were not many places to ice skate near Hateno Village as is. Disappointment crossed Sidon’s face and he suddenly lifted Link and Aryll into the air, carrying them to the frozen lake. 

He set Aryll on the ice first, holding her arms to balance her. She effortlessly slid across the slippery lake, all her weight on one leg, as she moved forward. It was as if she was floating. Aryll turned back to Link laughing, almost slipping and falling. Sidon caught her, holding her steady. Link had never noticed how protective Sidon had become of her during their time at the castle. His mannerisms matched Link’s behavior towards his sister. Had they secretly bonded behind his back? He would not be surprised. They were close friends by now, and he was only just noticing. 

“You should be careful out there!” Link called to the pair once they had made it in the middle of the lake. Aryll was waving back to him eagerly, her laughter warming him despite the cold. “Please do not injure yourself again!” 

“You worry too much!” She responded as she slipped again, Sidon catching her. She continued to laugh while the beast’s face twisted in concern. Link watched as Sidon spoke, Aryll’s face responding in a pout as they slid across the lake to return to the banks. 

The beast held a hand to Link, “Your turn.”

Link was hesitant, grabbing Sidon’s hand gently, the beast pulling him onto the ice. It was like a dance, Sidon’s hand rested on the low of his back while Link’s was on his chest, the beast holding the other. Thumb trailing over the knight’s knuckle, he shivered as Sidon pulled him further onto the ice. He did not feel in control, his feet slipping against the glistening surface. Alarms in his head told him this was dangerous, yet the hand on his back reminded him that he was safe in Sidon’s embrace. 

“Relax your knees, point your toes outward ever so slightly, and straighten your back.” He instructed. Link followed his directions, nearly losing his balance as he attempted to straighten his back without assistance. Sidon held him, pulling him closer as he adjusted his stance. His instinct was to panic, to flail his arms, and to run back to the banks. He had faced more terrifying creatures, why was he afraid of the ice? The beast most likely sensed this, for his arms tightened around Link until his head was against his chest. 

“I will not let you fall, Link. Please trust me.” 

“I do.” Link’s response slipped from his lips. Face flushed, he hid his face in Sidon’s chest as the beast laughed, patting his back. 

“I am glad you have faith in me, my friend! Now, let us continue.” Sidon said as he led Link, his movements coming instinctively compared to Link’s franticness. The man copied his moves the best he could.  _ Relaxed knees, point toes, relaxed knees, point toes, straighten back--  _

“You are a natural!” Sidon examined, a hearty laugh shaking Link slightly. He had not noticed his movements relaxing as the two men skated in a small half-circle, their speed increasing as they did. Link laughed and it threw off his balance for a second, scrambling to catch himself. He straightened himself before Sidon needed to grab him. 

_ Maybe I can-- _

He released his grip on Sidon, his feet sliding against the ice backward away from the beast. He laughed triumphantly, fixing his posture as he skated in a small, awkward circle as he tried to show off his new skill. Sidon stopped to watch him, his eyes widening in concern though a smile crept onto his face. 

“Absolutely amazing, my friend!” Sidon called to him, “You are truly talented!” 

Link’s face flushed once more, distracting him enough for him to lose his balance. He slipped, his body flipping over itself as he landed against the solid ice. The wind left his lungs for a moment. He laid on the ice, arms stretched wide as he laughed between his heavy breaths. 

A sound of cracking below startled him. 

Link’s eyes shot wide as the ice crumbled below him. He scrambled from the ever-growing fissure, slipping over himself as it trailed after him. Sidon did not notice, cheering him on and encouraging him to simply stand. He was seconds from shouting for help when the ice gave way underneath him and he plummeted into the freezing waters. Shock ran through every one of his nerves as the frigid temperatures instantly hit him. He swam as hard as he could but his body fought against him, leaving him paralyzed in the water. The light through the cracks was fading as black spots appeared in Link’s vision, and he closed his eyes. 

Something wrapped their arms around him, pulling him out like a fish out of water. Sidon. Sidon saved him  _ again _ . The beast wrapped his strong arms around Link, gliding against the icy lake until he took off in a sprint towards the castle. He heard muffled shouting. It was drowned out by how Sidon’s heart pounded in his chest. He became entranced by the uneven rhythm of his heartbeats, the feeling of his lungs exhaling rapidly, and he closed his eyes. The shivering would not stop. The numbness was taking over. Flashes of the Stal attacking him in the woods, how he was reckless then too, lead to Sidon saving him. It...it was like a fairy tale. He could not help feeling as if he were a damsel in distress. Although, why was that where his mind went in its hypothermic state? His mind was slipping.

The sound of doors jolted him awake. The ceiling of Sidon’s bedroom. He was placed on a soft surface. His cold clothes were being slipped from his body. Two voices, overlapping in his head. Warmth. Furs. Blanket? 

He was being carried again. Warmth began to spread through his body. The cold overpowered the heat and he shivered once again. Cold. So cold. Please  _ hurry _ . 

Eyes lidded, he looked to Sidon. The beast smiled down at him. Golden eyes. They were stunning. His heart should have skipped, yet it was already racing. His body rushed to warm him. Too slow. He needed more. Another blanket. Please. His lips moved on their own and he saw Sidon look at him once again. A blue blush crossed his cheeks. His voice. Muffled. It was so distant. Perhaps he could close his eyes--

Warmth. A warm liquid ran its way over his bare chest. Starting as droplets, it was soon a tiny waterfall over his entire torso. The sensation was returning to him in small waves. He twitched his fingers, tapping them against the smooth surface where he laid. The floor was cool against his back, different from the warmth that washed over him. His heart slowed itself as he took a slow inhale, holding his breath for a moment, then releasing it. He was alive. He was safe. He was warm. 

His eyes fluttered open. Sidon and Aryll leaned over him, gold and blue eyes watching him intently. He glanced at both of him, eyes half-lidded. Why was it when he had recovered, he went and injured himself? He wished he could sleep for days. It would give him the chance to fully heal without him being a reckless idiot. 

“Link?” Aryll whispered. She ran a hand through his locks. Oh. A few had loosened when he had fallen in, tight curls releasing themselves from their imprisonment. He would need to fix those. Or, he  _ could _ let his natural hair flow. 

He stopped himself. Now was not the time to be debating how to style his hair. 

Long claws joined soft hands as both Sidon and his sister ran their hands through his hair. He could not argue against the beast’s touch, instead, he relaxed. His eyes threatened to close. He could sleep right then. They refused to let him, Aryll patting his face when he shut his eyes for even a second. Right. No more death scares. 

“Wh-- Where?” Link croaked. His body fought against him as he sat up, his arms shaking underneath his weight. Steam fogged the area around him, filling the air with a warmth that wrapped itself around him. 

“Ah...we are below the castle right now. In...the chambers. My people discovered natural hot springs below here years ago. I do not use them often because...well, you know.” Sidon explained. His eyes fell to his lap. He understood. Those ominous statues...his people...Sidon had carried him, as well as led Aryll, through their glares to save him. Did...did Sidon care for him that much? It was hard to believe. Yet Link watched as Sidon’s face softened when the Hylian gave him a weak smile. How the softest of blues flushed his cheeks. the smallest detail of the beast’s pupils growing, no one would have noticed if Link was not watching him so intensely. When had this beast become so...stunning? 

Despite his body slowly regaining its warmth, Link’s heart began to race once more. 

A breeze ran through the room, tickling below his torso--

Oh. Right. He was naked. 

He wanted to crawl into the springs, to let the water overtake him, easing his mind and hiding his body. He slid himself closer to the springs, his feet grazing the hot water. It shocked his nerves too much, yet he continued to let his body slide in until Sidon’s hands stopped him. 

“My friend, if you try to enter now, your body will fall into shock, and you will die.” 

“I-- N-- Naked--” His teeth chattered as he tried to form a coherent sentence. This was embarrassing. He was freezing, and his mind was jumping through hoops as he connected every event up until now to a classic fairy tale he had read. It was similar to the one he had taken from Sidon’s library. The one he should perhaps return. 

A makeshift blanket fluttered over his lower body, covering his exposed body parts. He heard a groan behind him and Aryll had her arms crossed, glaring at him. 

“Linky, you owe me. This is the second time you have scared me since we have come to stay here!” She scolded, poking his forehead. He winced as her finger threatened to give him a headache. 

Sidon perked up, “Linky?” 

Aryll nodded. “My silly nickname for him.” 

“Linky…” Sidon repeated. He nodded. “I feel I should have a nickname for him too! Perhaps something traditional like darling--” 

“Those are not traditional nicknames, Sidon.” Aryll corrected, nudging him in the arm. Link was silent, his cheeks growing warm, though he could not tell if it was from his body recovering, or from the nickname “darling”. 

“Ah, I will have a proper one soon enough.” Sidon declared, grinning wide down at him. 

Link wished his heart would calm itself. 

~~~~

When Link could walk again, he and Aryll returned to Sidon’s room -- well, technically  _ his _ new room -- to ready the knight for bed. For someone who hobbled everywhere, his sister still helped him to bed, tucking him under the warm blankets. 

“I am not a child,” Link mumbled. Aryll shushed him. 

“You have done so much for me, let me have this,” She said as she finished fluffing his pillows. She held him sit up enough and placed them behind his back. He chuckled. “Oh, Sidon said he would be here to check on you again. He is preparing warm soup for you.”

Link grimaced. Sidon  _ cooking?  _ By  _ himself?  _ They would be fortunate if the ice that encased the castle was not thawed by the time he was done burning down the kitchen. Aryll waved him off as she placed something by his nightstand. 

“I brought these for you as well, I figured you would be bored here by yourself.”

The books he had stolen from Sidon now sat on his nightstand carefully stacked on top of each other. Right, tonight would be the perfect time to return those. He gave Aryll a curt smile and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Good night, Linky,” she whispered, kissing his forehead. She cracked the door behind her as she left and Link was alone. Alone with the thoughts of Sidon ran through his mind. Cheeks flushing, he pulled the blanket over him as he curled underneath it. He was such an useless man, his heart yearning for someone just after opening up about his past. What would stop him from telling Sidon more useless information? He wished to share his favorite myths, however, what if it spanned to his favorite color? His favorite food? Would Sidon even care for that? Oh, he wished his mind would cease itself, racing with the potential questions he could ask the beast. 

A knock at the door. He groaned, mumbling “come in” from underneath the blanket. As his guest entered the room, the soft chuckle he recognized to be Sidon caused his blush to intensify. As the bed creaked under the weight of the beast, a gentle hand patted his head over the blanket. Link’s head popped out. The hand moved to his hair, claws combing through his loose curls. The knight hummed in delight and smiled at the beast. He never let anyone touch his hair and this was the second time tonight...what has come over him? 

“I brought soup,” Sidon whispered, placing it gently on the nightstand next to the books. Link sat up, blanket falling away to reveal his bare chest to the beast once again. He could not bring himself to care as he ate his soup peacefully, sipping it from the bowl. It...was not bad as he thought it would be. He raised an eyebrow to Sidon, who had a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Do you like it?” He asked, gold eyes begging for an answer. 

“It is different, but yes, I do.” 

Sidon laughed, “Wonderful! Aryll gave me instructions on how to properly prepare soup. I was afraid it would not be up to your standards, especially since I used salmon from a nearby stream--” 

Link’s face contorted, “Freshwater fish? Seriously?” 

“You said you like it, there is no turning back now, for I will be using more freshwater fish in our meals together. Mayhaps one day, you can prepare us dinner with saltwater fish in return.” 

“Fine,” Link said as he slurped more of the soup. It was absolutely delicious. Though he would never admit that to him, for it might go to his head. When he finished he handed the bowl back to Sidon. The beast stood, smiling with the bowl in his hand as he headed to the door. 

“Wait--” 

Sidon paused. He looked to Link confused. The Hylian needed an excuse for him to stay, what could he say. Oh--

“I...still am a bit cold. If you would like, you can stay here with me. Besides, I am sure that the couch is not good for your back.” Link’s voice was low, embarrassed by his request. However, Sidon returned to the bed, setting the bowl aside the books.  _ Perfect!  _ Link moved to make room for the beast. He slipped under the blankets, wrapping a large arm beneath Link’s pillow as he tried to get comfortable without squishing the poor Hylian. They were so close. Link could feel his heart pounding as his head laid inches from Sidon’s chest. Was he allowed to lean against him? Their legs grazed each other, the beast’s large ones felt like pure muscle against Link’s.  _ Goddesses help him-- _

“Pardon me but, those books look familiar,” Sidon said, interrupting his thoughts. Link perked up as the beast reached for the books, holding _The_ _Princess’s Blue-Eyed Beast_ in his hands. He ran his palms over the leather cover and nodded, “Ah yes, this is from my library, is it not?” 

Link’s face flushed. “Y-Yes...I have been meaning to return it to you. I did not know if you would notice it was missing.” 

“You would be correct.” Sidon said, “I could not tell you what this book is about.” 

Link’s eyes went wide, “I have come to love this story while I have stayed here, I may have read it through already. It is about a princess who encounters a wolf and at the same time, she meets him in his true Hylian form in her dreams. Their love can break the curse put on him and--”

He stopped as their eyes met. Sidon’s eyes were gentle, watching him carefully as if a single harsh glare could break him. Link saw his reflection in those eyes, and he wondered how the beast saw him now. How they may mean to each other. 

“I-I can read some to you if you would like?” Link said, breaking eye contact to reach for the book. He was glad he had stopped for he may have spoiled the entire plot. 

“I would love that.”

Link blushed. He opened the book to the first chapter and Sidon settled in, his head resting on top of Link’s, arm curled around him. As the Hylian read, his eyes drooped and his voice faltered, yawning every other sentence. He had not gotten far when he felt his head vibrate as Sidon snored against him. He could not help but laugh and the beast woke up grumbling. 

“Go back to sleep, Sidon.” Link mumbled as he set the book to the side. He flipped himself over, settling his back to Sidon’s chest. The beast hummed in delight as he fell back asleep, an arm draping over his smaller body. 

As Link drifted asleep, a petal from the icy rose shattered, leaving one petal remaining. 


	6. Duty/Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Sidlink Week a week late whoops! The prompt for this was Duty/Expectations

Link was so fragile compared to the Zora, and Sidon could not help holding him as if he were a baby bird. The prince often did not know his own strength, spending his nights thrashing as nightmares consumed him, unable to rest. That night, however, had been the first night in years he had a peaceful night’s rest. 

Sidon’s eyes fluttered open as rays of sun beamed into the room. He squinted his eyes as they adjusted. It was sensational to see the sunlight as he woke instead of viewing the sunrise itself. The prince smiled, pushing his face into the pillow to silence his laughter. 

Link rolled onto his back in his sleep, his chest rising and falling as he stayed in deep sleep, a soft whistle escaping his nose. His locks were loosening, curls springing everywhere with one caught on his lips, Sidon resisted twirling them between his fingers. The knight’s eyelids and nose twitched as he dreamed. Sidon had never known what it was like to wake up next to someone, his previous guests had always fled as soon as they met him. This felt different. It felt right. His heart tightened as he assumed this may be what love is. He could never truly remember, he could only hope he was on the right path of recovery. 

He rolled out of bed, sliding his arm from underneath Link’s head, fluffing the pillow to replace it. He had an idea for how to surprise Link that morning. He wrapped his cape around his shoulders and snuck away to the kitchen. 

Aryll had helped him several times when they prepared dinner. Some days, when Link was too tired, she had stood by him and instructed him how to properly skin and cook fish. Hylians were odd. The scales could be some of the best parts! Sidon had a habit of picking his teeth with the leftover bones as well. Of course, Link had said that it was disgusting to them. The fact they could not eat raw fish either still baffled the prince.

He carefully glazed the fish with the Courser Bee Honey he had plucked from the woods when Link was resting after his Stal attack. He had been saving it for a special occasion. The image of him running from a swarm of bees was still planted in his mind, causing the two siblings to laugh at him and his small bee stings. He had neglected the outside world for so long, Sidon had forgotten it was possible for Zora to get bee stings in the first place. They healed fast luckily, if not irritating him for a while. The stings had been worth the trouble, however. The smell of their breakfast filled the air and Sidon’s stomach grumbled. He could wait a few moments. 

Sidon stood outside Aryll’s room. Hands full, he knocked on her door with his forehead. A snort and groan later, the door was being cracked open with the short fifteen-year-old glaring at him half asleep. She could not argue with him about waking her. She has come to him several times during the nights as well with her worries of Link. 

“Good morning, my friend. I have brought you breakfast.” Sidon said as he handed her the plate. She gave him a tired smile and mumbled “thanks” as she shut the door. He soon heard snoring once again from inside and he suppressed a chuckle. 

Link remained asleep in their bedroom too. Why did these siblings sleep so much? It was such a mystery to him. Sidon shook the knight awake and he groaned, rolling over to glare at him with the same expression as Aryll from earlier. Sidon was prepared for the rest of their interaction to go much the same way, though, after a yawn, Link’s icy reception eased into a tired smile. His eyes soon caught on the plate of food the prince had brought him and they widened with hunger. 

“Enjoy,” He mumbled, the word “darling” stuck on his tongue. Link eagerly accepted the meal, scarfing it down like a wild beast. Sidon sat next to him, taking small bites of his meal, side-eyeing the man as the fish practically evaporated from his plate.  _ I see he is comfortable enough to behave in such manners _ , Sidon thought as he finished his meal slowly. He placed their plates on the ground as he rolled back into bed. Link rested his head against his chest, fingers tracing his gills. It tickled, and the prince shivered and giggled at the touch. 

A mischievous grin crept on Link’s face as he sat up. He wiggled his fingers threateningly. 

“Wh--What are you--” Sidon was interrupted as Link’s fingers tickled his sides. He yelped, curling inward as he tried to shield himself from the man’s “attacks”. He held his arms up in an attempt to defend himself. It was no use, his whole body was ticklish and he could not stop the man’s rampage. His eyes teared up and his laughter filled the room as he squirmed, batting at Link to push him off. 

“L-Link! Link, please!” He begged for mercy between breaths for air. The Hylian backed away as he doubled over in laughter as well. Sidon smiled and pulled him into a hug, head resting on top of his. Link hummed as he snuggled into the touch, returning the hug as tight as his small arms could. His claws traced patterns on Link’s back to try to tickle him in return, yet the Hylian merely hummed. The prince wished he could stay like that for the rest of his life. For the moment he could forget the rose, forget his curse, forget every cruel thing that has happened to him as he held Link in his arms. 

Yet Sidon sensed a shift in the atmosphere as Link pulled away. 

He sat up, his back to the prince. He was silent now, and his head hung low. Sidon watched him curiously, sitting up to rub his back. Link flinched for a moment and he pulled his hand away. What...What had happened?

“Sidon, I…” He paused. He did not glance over his shoulder to look at Sidon. The prince waited in silence as he watched Link take in a deep breath. “I...I think I need to go home soon.” 

He scrambled to Link’s side, leaning over his shoulder to comfort him, to look at him. Link hid his face from him. 

“What makes you bring this up?” Sidon asked. Silence. A pause. Then a sharp inhale. 

“I...I had a dream of Hateno. Of my father and of my training. They...they were scolding me for neglecting my duties. I know that Aryll and I used this castle for refuge as we healed, but…” Link paused once again. He finally looked to Sidon, his eyes watering. “I have expectations of me back at home. I need to go, Sidon. I need to help my people. I...I miss my father, and I am afraid he will return to us missing. I came here with a mission and...I do not know if I will ever truly fulfill it. I think it is time, Sidon.” 

The world around Sidon shattered. Storm clouds brewed in his mind, clouding every thought and emotion in his mind. Numbness streamed through each nerve as he sat in shock at Link’s words. His eyes moved to the rose. How it floated aimlessly, its final petal cracking. He...he had not broken the curse in time. Link did not love him. His feelings remained unrequited after everything they had been through. They were both out of time. Sidon’s lips were sealed shut as he stared emotionlessly at Link. What did he say? What did he do? 

He could not think, he-- he needed Mipha. 

“I--” He stammered over his words. He stood slowly, movements robotic as he walked to the door. “E-Excuse me. I need a moment to myself.” 

Link called after him. He did not turn around. He rushed himself through the castle, through the damp corridors, to his sister’s feet once more. He fumbled with the whistle in his hands. They were trembling.  _ Deep breaths, you cannot summon her like this, she will see you as pathetic-- _

“Because you are.” 

Mipha’s voice was behind him. He turned to face her. Cold eyes, her posture unnaturally stiff. She was here without his whistle. Wh--  _ Why?  _ How could this be? 

Her grin bore an uncanny resemblance to one in his nightmare. It spread wide across her face, her features growing deep wrinkles to compensate. “Oh Sidon, how delusional have you become? I can appear whenever and wherever I would like.” She glanced around the room, cold eyes darting from one Zora to the next. “You simply decided here would be the best place for me, amongst your regrets from your past. How selfish of you. I could be free to roam the castle, yet you have trapped me here. 

Sidon shook his head. “No no, sister, I--”

Mipha laughed. “You truly are a mere worm. Our people have relied on you for years, yet here you are, groveling over a Hylian.”

_ How-- How did she--?  _

“Is that all you are good for? Asking questions? Can you do nothing for yourself?” 

Sidon covered his ears, falling to his knees. No, no, she was wrong. She was tricking him. She-- She--

“ _ You _ are the useless one, sister!” He shouted at her. He expected her to be taken aback, yet she stared at him with dead eyes. “I come here for advice, and all you do is bring me down!” 

Mipha’s eyes narrowed. “I have handled countless of your requests, giving the advice you need. I am allowed to react how I may with such a useless excuse of a Zora.” 

_ “I am not useless!”  _ His knees shook as he stood. This time, Mipha looked scared. She summoned her Lightscale Trident, gripping it tightly in her hands as he approached her. “I am important! I am my own person and not your practice dummy you can destroy when needed!” 

The Lightscale Trident was frigid against his neck, its metal chilling him to his bone. He ignored it. He glared down the hilt to his sister. She was trembling in place, her amber eyes showing fear for the first time in ten years. 

He pushed the Trident to the side. “I am the prince of the Zora, Sidon. I may not break the curse, but that is who I am. I have made mistakes in my past, and I am learning to live with them. They may haunt me, but I am me. I am worthy of life.”

“You are nothing without me, Sidon. You need me.” Her voice grew soft. Her eyes watered as she looked into his golden ones. 

“ _You are not_ _real!”_

Silence filled the room. The Zora siblings glared at each other. Then, Mipha smiled. 

“You have come so far, Sidon.” She dropped her Trident, the weapon shattering into blue wisps against the floor. “Mayhaps you are ready to accept reality?” 

_ Was he?  _

Now he questioned himself once more. His sister approached him. He fell to his knees, bowing his head as she rested a hand on his cheek. Yet, he could not feel her touch. Mipha flickered in his vision. If he focused hard enough, he could almost see his people, freed from their curse and smiling at him. One moment they would be present, the next he would be alone with the statues. His head throbbed and he held it in his hands. 

“Goodbye, Sidon.”

Her voice pleaded for him. He narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Are you leaving?” He whispered.

“I was never truly here, sweet Sidon.” 

_ Face reality.  _

This was not a ghost of Mipha. This was a figment of his imagination, born from the mind of an isolated child. Her remarks, her advice, it was all in his head. His guilt had created this callous apparition of the once loved Zora princess. 

He needed to face reality. 

Yet one question reminded on his mind. 

“Am I making the right decision?” Sidon asked. 

A sweet smile appeared on Mipha’s face. The closest she had ever come to resembling his real sister. 

“I think you know the answer to that, Sidon.” 

Those were her last words. Sidon gazed on as she faded into nothingness, the blue wisps swallowing her. 

She was gone.

_ She was gone _ . 

Years of emotional torture had faded into the air around him. His self-hatred, guilt, and anger dissipated. He would be on his own. He could do this.  _ He could do this.  _

He climbed the chamber stairs. The afternoon sun shone through the windows in the great hall and he smiled. He had never felt so warm when he knew he had to say goodbye. His feet carried him to Aryll’s room. Link would be there, there was no doubt in his mind. He knocked as light as he could and the door swung open before he could enter. Link stood there, tears in his eyes as he took Sidon’s hands. 

“I know,” Sidon said. His voice broke as he fell to one knee, pulling Link into a tight hug. The sound of a cane tapping against the floor startled him and another pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He held the two siblings in his arms. Tears were against his shoulder. 

“We will be back.” Link muffled into his shoulder. “I promise.” 

Yes. He had to believe that they would. His feelings for Link may be unrequited, but the bond he shared with these siblings remained. They would be back. He knew it. 

~~~~

Link had forgotten he had nothing to his name when it came to staying at Sidon’s castle. Aryll had a small bag that the two had emptied throughout their stay. Though Link thought they would leave empty-handed, Sidon brought the book he read to him. 

“Please, take it with you. You may return it when...you return.” The beast hesitated with his words. His eyes avoiding Link’s and the knight nodded, smiling up at him. He pulled Sidon into another hug. He did not want to let go. This new feeling of belonging somewhere overtook him as he stayed there and he did not want to leave. He was safe here. Safe from the judgemental stares of the Hateno people, safe from his responsibilities as the knight he did not wish to be, and safe in the arms of Sidon. As soon as he was able to, he would return to the castle and reunite with the beast. 

He...most likely needed to finish his training as a knight first. It may take months, even years. He did not want to think about that right now. He had to look forward to seeing Sidon again. He already was thinking of ways he could sneak outside of the village in order to see him…

“If you two are to return home, you are not going by yourselves!” Sidon said as he led them to the woods. He glared at them the best he could. Link could see through him, however, and he smiled at him. Sidon scoffed, “I swear to Nayru if you are to return here, I am drawing you a map. Or I may meet you at the entrance! Every time you pair have gone through these woods, you have almost died!” 

Link chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He could not deny that, his first journey through being sheer luck. Aryll pouted as she sat on Sidon’s shoulder. She flicked his cheek in frustration and he chomped his teeth in return, threatening to bite her finger. The relationship between Aryll and Sidon made his stomach flutter. Though he had once hated that Aryll had become attached to the beast so quickly, he now was grateful that they got along so well. These two were...important to him. 

He stopped in his tracks. How had he not realized before how important Sidon had become to him? 

He stared at Sidon’s back, watching how his shoulders seemed broader, stronger. His stance radiated courage, one Link had not seen from the beast before today. What had happened while he was collecting himself? He wished he could bring himself to ask. It did not feel like this was the right moment, however. 

“Are you coming?” Sidon had turned to him, a concerned expression crossing his face. 

“Sorry, yes--” Link caught up to them as they entered the woods, Sidon pushing branches from their path. 

The woods moved as if it obeyed Sidon. Trees would part for him as he passed under low hanging branches that narrowly missed Aryll’s head. The heavy fog throughout the forest lifted as they continued down the path of torches, and closed behind the trio. How had he missed those torches? He saw them the first time, yet the second? He hated it here. He understood why Sidon refused to let him enter here without his guidance. Perhaps the woods have come to know Sidon over the years, how he moved, and his intentions. Link pondered on the idea of the forest knowing what he and Aryll intended to do when they entered. They had entered to search for a prince of legend, and now they left with the terrifying beast of the rumors. It was truly ironic. 

With Sidon leading, the exit to the woods was a straight path. The trees parted and Link could see the road that led back to Hateno Village ahead. The beast lowered Aryll to the ground, exchanging a sad smile with her. 

“I told you, we will be back.” Link said as came to stand by Aryll. They were ready to leave. 

Except Link could not make his body listen to him. 

“Link,” Sidon said. He lowered himself to his height and gazed into his eyes. “You must leave. I believe you will be back. You do not make promises you do not intend to keep.” 

“But--”

Sidon leaned forward. He pressed his lips to Link’s forehead gently. It was a mere second, yet the Hylian froze in place as he watched the beast pull away. He stammered. He needed to say something! What could he say?  _ Thank you? _ He stumbled over his words and Sidon let out a soft laugh. 

“Farewell, my friend.” And with that he faded into the trees, the woods swallowed him whole. 

Link stood there for what felt like hours. His heart raced, his mind was fuzzy, and he could not do anything but stumble over his words. His feet moved on their own after Sidon. Aryll grabbed his hand before he could go too far. 

“Linky, come on…” She whispered, tugging on his arm. He did not look at her, instead, he leaned down to pick her up. She patted his back, pulling him back into a standing position. 

“I do not need help now that we are out of the woods,” She said with a mischievous smile. Oh. So it was like that. Link rolled his eyes as they walked down the trail to home. 

It was early morning, he knew this. Yet the village was still as the night. Doors and windows remained shut as they walked through town, the only hint of life being the barking of dogs in the far distance. Link gulped. What was going on? His feet carried him to their small house at the edge of town. As they approached their home, murmurs and whispers could be heard from inside. Link pushed the door open, peeking in carefully around the door. 

Half of the village stood inside, all talking at once. Women spoke fast and frantic, men low and with vigor, and in the middle of the room stood their father, surrounded by his men from the Royal Guard. The house fell silent as the siblings entered. Aryll lowered herself from Link and the two stood in the doorway, eyeing everyone in the room. Different expressions gazed back; anger, confusion, grief. Link raised his hand, mumbled a soft “hi” as he waved to the room. 

Father was the first to move. He rushed forward to the siblings, scooping them both into a tight hug. He buried his face into Link’s shoulder and his shirt grew damp as Father silently cried as he held them. 

“I am...so relieved to see you two safe.” He mumbled into Link’s shoulder. Link returned the hug, his movements stiff. Why...why was he back? Why was everyone here?  _ Can somebody explain what is going on?  _

“Father...what is going on?” Aryll asked before he could. The captain stood back on his knees, eyes red with tears. He stifled a laugh and sniff, his face falling as he noticed how Aryll balanced on one foot. 

“I came back as soon as I could once I heard you two had gone missing. The villagers were reporting where they had last seen you and...I cannot believe you two would go into those woods by yourself! You have been missing for a  _ month _ in that place. I...I thought you…” 

A hand rested on Father’s shoulder. A guard stood there, nodding, and gestured for the villagers to exit the house. Each one passed a glare at Link and he froze. Their cold eyes, they resembled--

“Are you hungry? I can fix something for lunch? I will be back for as long as you two need me. I see you have a hurt foot, Aryll, please let me help you sit and elevate it.” 

“Father, I am fine,” Aryll said, though she accepted his offer to sit. She hobbled to the couch, laying down across the cushions, and stretched. Link let out a breathy laugh, facing Father once more. He opened his mouth to explain--

“Link.” Father started. His words were cold. Link stiffened, preparing for a lecture. Father reached for another hug and the Hylian winced as his tight arms wrapped around him. “Please. I know your peers often get under your nerves. But running into the woods to search for some prince? You know better...this is not a fairy tale, Link.” 

“Father, please--” He interrupted, pulling away from the captain. Father raised an eyebrow at him. “I know, I know it was foolish to search for a prince. However--” He took a deep breath. “We found something out there. A castle, Father! I-- I do not know if the prince exists, but there was this beast--” 

Father’s face hardened. He glanced to Aryll. Her eyes were wide as she watched Link explain. 

“Was this...beast the one who hurt Aryll?” Father’s words were slow. His eyes...his eyes grew cold like the villagers. Link could not answer. He needed to tell the truth. The beast...Sidon….he would not hurt them. As he remembered Sidon, his heart ached. He had only just left, why was he missing him so much? 

He knew why. 

He could not tell Father. Instead, he climbed the stairs in silence, leaving his father yelling questions after him. Once in his room, Link climbed into bed and curled up under the covers as he once had at the castle. The summer heat caused him to sweat. Oh. The necklace. He sat up, slipping it off of his neck. He no longer needed it for now, the rubies would cause a heat stroke if he were to keep it on. He placed it on his bedside table, pausing as he noticed a book. Right. His father had said it had been a month? A month since the librarian had given him this book. A month since he entered the woods after Aryll. A month after meeting Sidon. 

A month.

How has it been a month? 

Link’s mind tumbled over itself as he tried to pinpoint how many days had passed while he was inside that castle. Most days, he spent in Sidon’s bed, healing because of his recklessness. How had time gone by so quickly? Yet at the same time, it was as if years had passed since the beast entered their lives. Time was such a blur.

Link picked up the book on his bedside, running his hands over the cover. Dust followed his fingers as he did, scattering specks into his face. He sneezed, dropping the book on his chest and wincing at the pain. The bruises from the Stal remained on his body as green disgusting marks. They only caused him pain if he were to move too much, or...well,  _ drop a book on himself _ . He groaned, tearing his shirt off and throwing it to the side. Why was he so sweaty? Had his body adjusted to the cold of Sidon’s castle? 

Perhaps it  _ had _ been a month. 

Fatigue washed over him. The argument of time caused an unnecessary headache and he pulled the blanket over his head once again, drifting off. 

~~~~

The door of his bedroom slamming was what woke him. His eyes shot awake. His bedroom was dark, moonlight shining through his cracked window. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and glancing around. Had he imagined his door slamming? Maybe he should check. 

He rolled out of bed. He paused, noticing something was missing in his peripheral vision. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he stared at his bedside table. His necklace. Why was his necklace missing? He ran his hand blindly through the darkness as he searched, feeling for anything. He knocked down his books, his lantern, everything. There was nothing there. His door. He rushed to his door. The handle was jammed as he tugged at it.  _ Locked?!  _

“Link?” Father’s voice called through the door. 

Link slammed his fists against the door, “Father? I am locked in my room!”

“I know, son.”

_ Huh?  _

There was a pause. Link could sense an air of hesitation as Father sighed. “I...I know I should not be going through your things. But...I have never seen that necklace before, Link. Did...did the beast give it to you?” 

Link froze. His hands throbbed and he pressed his head to the door. 

“...Yes. Yes, he did.” 

Father was silent. Link did not know what he could say or do in this situation. He banged his fists against the door, shouting nonsensical words, demanding to know what Father had planned. The door creaked from the other side. 

“I am sorry I let this happen. I should have been there for you two. And now, a monster in the woods has you under his spell. I cannot allow my children to suffer any more than they have. I will destroy this beast, hopefully freeing you of these delusions. I will be back, Link.” 

The wooden floors creaked under Father’s feet as he walked away from Link’s room and down the halls. Link screamed and banged against the door. He could kick it down. He could, he had done it before. He backed up, slamming his foot against the door with all his might. It did not budge. Again. Again!  _ Again! _

His legs trembled, and he fell to the floor. He was not as strong as he had been before going to the castle. He needed to stop Father. He needed to warn Sidon. 

Dogs barked in a frenzy outside their house and he ran to the window. Father led a small group of men and their dogs through town towards the woods. Oh no. He needed to  _ leave _ . He urged himself not the jump from the window. It was a two-story drop straight to the ground below. Link would not be any help to Sidon with two broken legs. 

He punched the wall. He was useless. He could only sit back and watch as Father left to kill the beast he had come to care for. Everything they had experienced in the month, the memories they made, would be gone. Sidon. He needed to break the curse. He needed to save his people. They-- They would all perish without him.  _ What could he do?  _

A  _ thud!  _ against his door pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder and practically screamed as he noticed a sword cutting through the wood. The blade disappeared and sliced through another gap until there was a gaping hole. Aryll stood there, huffing and wheezing as she dropped the sword at her feet. Link was petrified. His little sister had...destroyed his door with a sword...how-- 

“Would you...snap out of it?!” She wheezed, holding out her hand. “We need to rescue Sidon!” 

Link swallowed his questions. He grabbed her hand and climbed through the newly formed hole. The two siblings stared at each other for a moment, determination flaring up in their eyes. They both nodded and set off into the night. 

To return to the castle. 


	7. Voice/Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice of a loved one can truly feel like home

Sidon laid in bed, his body heavy with angst. He had overcome his fear of Mipha, admitting she was not real, only to fall into a pit of depression as soon as the siblings had to leave. His heart was iron in his chest as the image of Link’s back to him burned its way into his head. He clutched onto his cape, gripping it tightly until the seams ripped under his claws. He could not stand this. He did not want to be alone anymore. His ears rang in an attempt to fill the void of silence. The sound of rain beat against the broken glass windows, pouring heavily and filling his room with the smell of petrichor as it hit the dry walls of the castle. It made him nauseous. He hated it. 

Though, it was just as the night he had confided in Link about the Zora, about his curse. The Hylian did not hate him when he had finished his story. Frankly, he most likely did not even know who the Zora were, though he failed to judge him either way. Instead, he had held the prince in his arms. They had comforted each other in their time of need, no longer running from the truth. 

Sidon sat up. He dragged his body to the door and down the hall to the kitchens. He had neglected to eat anything all day. His body felt like it could collapse at any given moment. As his feet scraped against the cold icy floors of the entranceway, he heard a distant noise from outside. He narrowed his eyes, squinting as he listened in on the noises with his heightened senses. 

Shouting. _Men_ shouting. It was closing in fast, at least as far as the gardens now. Sidon trembled, backing away from the doors. Had...had Link sent Hylians here to hurt him? No no, he would not do that! He...he would never…

The shouting continued. He heard footsteps running against gravel until it was just outside. Sidon gasped. Hide! _Hide!_ He rushed through the castle as the shouting echoed through the halls. The men outside pounded on the large doors as he ran into a room to hide, slamming, and jamming the door behind him. He heaved, his breaths struggling to calm from anxiety and exercise. The men could search the castle all they wanted to, they would never find--

 _Oh no_. 

He had neglected to close the doors to his bedroom, as well as lock the chambers. 

Sidon cursed to himself. His guard had been lowered since Link had been here, it was no surprise he had forgotten. There had been no reason to hide from the knight. Yet now because of his mistake, Hylians could destroy his entire life with the slash of their swords. He dug his nails deep into the thick ice that covered the walls. He could hear the shouting and pounding at his doors, perhaps he had time to--

He listened as the doors slammed open. Footsteps ran across the floor down the halls in search of him. He could not let them get to his room or the chambers. They would smash the remaining hope he had at saving his people, possibly even shattering the statues of them as well. He could _not_ allow that. 

_You have come so far, Sidon._

Mipha’s words echoed in his mind. Those words were the closest they have been to his sister’s in years. He has come so far. Now he needed to be brave for her, for his people. 

Slow footsteps bounced off the walls outside the door. He listened carefully, counting how many steps he could hear just outside. _One...Two...One...Two…_ Only one Hylian had entered this hall in their search. He could handle one. The door creaked as it opened. Sidon hid out of sight as he heard the footsteps stop in their place. The man stumbled over his words, asking the air who was there. The prince stilled his breathing, hoping the rain would cover his frantic breaths as he calmed himself. 

Sidon reached an arm around, wrapping it around the Hylian’s neck as swift and quiet as he could. He held the man to his chest, who squirmed in his grip. His shouts were muffled by Sidon’s large hand. The prince held onto his grip, tightening his grip as the man struggled. _Ten...eleven...twelve…_ Every second ticked in his head could have lasted an hour until the Hylian’s knees buckled underneath him. He fell limp in Sidon’s arms. The prince sighed in relief. He carried the unconscious body to the corner out of the sight of the door. Then covered the man with the closest item he could use as a blanket and padded out into the hallway. 

He focused on how many echos bounced from the walls. The closest was not far from him. He listened to how the man grumbled, complaining about how there was most likely no one there. Sidon made his way down the hall, peeking around the corner from where the sound had come from. As expected, a singular man stood there at the main entrance. He rubbed his bald head, turning back and forth to examine the walls. He gave no effort to search the castle, merely standing there and complaining. He unscrewed a flask from his hip, taking a big swig. His body teetered as the alcohol filled his system. The prince could not help but let out a stifled chuckle as he approached the man from behind. 

Sidon grabbed him as the Hylian screamed. He silenced him with his hand once again, holding the man tight. He did not struggle, his body like fluid in Sidon’s arms as he went limp faster than the one before. He peacefully snored as the prince propped him against the staircase. Well then. If all the men were this easy to eliminate, he would not need to worry about his people and the rose. 

The sound of footsteps only came from upstairs now. Doors slammed open and heavy stomps echoed in Sidon’s ears. He climbed the stairs, careful as every step free from ice creaked under him in old age. There were two men together down the East hallway, chatting and laughing loud. It was clear these people were not taking their mission as seriously as Sidon had presumed. He followed the sounds of men down the hall. 

The two stood in front of an encased door, running their hands over the ice, examining it with their lantern. One flinched away, hissing and shaking his hand in pain. 

“Man, Link really did it this time. You said he found this castle?” One Hylian asked. Sidon ducked behind the corner, listening to the conversation. 

“Yes, well...His father believes a beast lives here. In my opinion, I feel like that man’s son is simply a freak. He may have found this place, but there is no way something lives here. He most likely made the whole story up for attention.” 

Sidon felt his blood boil. A _freak?_

“Ha! You said it. The boy always has his head in the clouds, there would be no surprise if he hallucinated the whole thing. The winter here is odd, I will give him that, but there was no point in dragging the village into it. It would have been better if he had died of hypothermia here.” 

The prince’s claws dug into the ice of the walls. Anger seeping through every nerve of his body. How dare they speak of Link in such a manner? They would rather he die of hypothermia?! Sidon crouched onto all fours. A deep growl erupted from his throat, vibrating through the barren walls, causing the men to spin around. Sidon never willingly let his growl grow to such a volume, yet...the men deserved to see that side of him. To be paralyzed in fear. 

Sidon approached the Hylians like a wild wolf closing in on its prey. He stalked the shadows, his fins flaring, his lips curling back into a snarl. He knew his golden eyes could be seen by the men, for they cowered in fear, tripping over their legs as they tried to back away from the _beast._ One man dropped his lantern in fear, the light source flickering out. Sidon stood on two legs, stretching his arms wide, snarling as the lightning of the storm illuminated the hall. The men screamed, the front of one knight’s pants staining a darker brown, as they ran from him. The prince gave chase on all fours, nails scratching the floor as he ran. He slashed at the nearest man, the Hylian crumbling onto the floor. Blood covered Sidon’s nails, dripping onto the ice as he stood, towering over the man. He curled into a ball, whimpering and sniffling.

 _Pathetic._ The sound of Mipha’s hallucination rang in Sidon’s head. This time, this time she would be correct. He grabbed the shirt of the man and dragged him into a chokehold. The Hylian was out in seconds, tears and snot covering Sidon’s arm as he held him. _Pathetic man._

The second watched the whole event. He stood in shock, trembling in his boots as well, stuttering over his words. 

“M-- Mo-- Mons--” 

_Monster._

Sidon knew the word too well. He glared at the man, flexing his claws. He was a monster to these men. Yet the thought of Link’s smile grounded him, reminding him of who he was. He approached the man slowly, tilting his head as he stared down at the pathetic mess of a knight. Sidon grimaced, leaning down to the man’s height. He _reeked._ The knight remained paralyzed. In the darkness, the prince could see how this man’s face was covered in tears and snot just as the one before. _These_ were the knights who insulted Link? _Ha!_ Link was far superior to these fools! He was not one to cower in fear, who froze in a fight out of fear! Sidon stared into the eyes of the man. Large brown eyes, pupils huge. Nothing like Link’s bright blue ones. He was a mess, a pitiful sight, Sidon could not bring himself to silence him into unconsciousness. 

“Leave.” Sidon snarled. The man screamed, running past the prince. He grabbed his fallen friend and carried him from the hallway, screaming until Sidon heard the front doors slam shut. He could not help but laugh. He listened for the footsteps. There was only one knight who remained, who was in the West Wing. Once he was finished with that one, he could carry the men to the forest, letting the magic there carry them to the entrance. He had expected more of a challenge. He relaxed, rolling his shoulders as he stood straight. 

One more. He could handle one more. 

Sidon followed the slow footsteps that echoed through the halls. He relied on the darkness to cover himself, pacing himself as he approached the footsteps. He ignored how the walls grew similar, how they were approaching his room. If this one person had entered his room, he was no longer worried. He would be a simple target who could be silenced in a mere second. 

He was right. The door to his room creaked as he entered. In the darkness, a silhouette stood. They blocked the light of the rose, blue shining around them. Sidon squinted. It was--

Lightning flashed in the room, illuminating it for a second. 

Link? 

Sidon’s eyes adjusted. The man looked like Link. He could have been Link if not for the age lines that wrinkled his features. This man was older, seasoned, yet he had Link’s blue eyes and dirty blonde locks. 

It was not...or was it? It could not be the knight...he had left only that morning! Did time pass differently from the outside world? 

Sidon held his head in his hands. What if it did? What if this was _his_ Link? He heard the sound of a sword unsheathing and his head flew up. The man held his weapon out to Sidon, legs spread apart in a fighting stance. No, no no Link-- 

“You are the monster that has corrupted my son,” The husky voice of the man spoke. Sidon glared at the man. He saw how his eyes were focused with murderous intent. The sword glistened in the blue rose’s glow as the man approached him. He...he had said son, correct? 

“Are...are you Link’s--?” 

The man charged at Sidon, interrupting his thoughts. The prince barely had time to move as the sword grazed his scales. He stumbled back, tripping over a severed chair limb, and he tumbled to the ground. He held his hand over the cut, feeling droplets of blood bead to the surface. No no, _stop!_ He could not fight Link’s father, could he? His eyes...they matched the bright blue of his love’s. Yet they burned with an intensity Sidon had never seen in Link’s. Those blue eyes...they were filled with bloodlust that made Sidon’s breath hitch in terror. The man’s chest heaved with every step he took towards the prince, his knuckles pure white. 

“Get _up_.” Link’s father said. The cold steel of his sword pressed against Sidon’s neck. “My name is Lionel of the Royal Guard. For the sake of my family, and for all of Hyrule, I will tear you into pieces. One. By. One.” 

Sidon closed his eyes. Think, _think!_ He could not die, not like this. The sword pressed harder against his throat. He felt his blood surface. The prince glanced around, searching for something, _anything_ , to assist him. He eyed the broken chair limb he had tripped on, the scattered remains of wood. Perhaps--

Sidon grabbed for the wood chips. He threw a handful at the man, aiming for his face. He stumbled back, wiping his face free of the debris as Sidon scrambled to his feet. The man was fast, recovering quickly as he lunged for another strike. The prince panicked. He grabbed another broken chair, his makeshift shield barely protecting him as the sword lodged itself through the molded cushion. He pushed his weight against the chair, sending the man flying backward as he ran for it down the hall. 

Link’s father was quick on his feet. He pursued Sidon, hot on his heels. The prince froze. He turned on his heels and slashed at the man blindly. Stumbling back, Link’s father gripped at his chest. A pocket had been cut loose and he attempted to grab hold of something inside. Sidon did not have time to examine. He continued to run down the hall, ducking into a spare room. 

Sidon took a sharp inhale. He ran a hand over his wounds, wincing as his finger graced the sensitive scratch. His white palm was as red as his scales from the blood. It would not be a surprise if he had trailed blood behind him, and it would only be a matter of time before Link’s father found him by that alone. The prince clutched onto his cape, his breath ragged. His body stung, his mind raced, he could not think, what could he do-- 

Footsteps outside the room petrified him. He took a shaky breath as he peered out the cracked door, watching his hunter. Link’s father fidgeted with his ripped shirt pocket, grunting as he pulled the remaining fabric loose. Something clinked to the floor as he did. It glowed red against the glacial floors. The man picked it up, holding it out as he examined it. Sidon’s eyes narrowed. That was-- That was Link’s necklace! Why did he have it? Oh Nayru, what has this man done to his love? 

The prince gripped the door, claws digging deep into the ice. _Had he hurt Link?_

Sidon flexed his claws. He did not care if this was Link’s father. If this man had hurt his love--

Sidon saw red. He ripped the door from its frozen hinges as he stormed into the hall. Snarling, he grabbed the man by his shirt, lifting him high into the air. Teeth bared, claws digging deep, his pupils grew wide in anger as he slammed the man to the floor. Link’s father gasped for air, coughing up blood as he wobbled to his feet. Sidon sunk his claws into the man’s chest and threw him to the side. 

He laid still for a moment. Sidon heaved, crawling on all fours to the man. His eyes fluttered open as the prince towered over him, blood from his neck dripping onto his face. He dragged himself to his feet, running down the hall. Sidon could not help but smirk. How their fight had shifted to his advantage, he stalked after his prey. 

Link’s father froze at the top of the stairs. His head darted around for an exit as Sidon approached him. He turned to face the prince, his eyes wide. How _pathetic._ He raised his claws to deliver his final blow--

“Sidon!”

Sidon froze. His head was slow to react, drifting mindlessly as he eyed the door. Link...it was Link! His love stood there, Aryll gripping onto his arm. They both were exasperated, breathing heavily as they attempted to collect their breaths. Sidon smiled, glancing down at the man. 

Link’s father struggled with words. His mouth opened and shut, sputtering nothing but useless grunts. His body trembled as he gazed into Sidon’s eyes. Those once blue eyes that shone with fury now showed only terror, the prince’s form reflected. His reflection. He...he was truly a monster. Adrenaline emptied from his blood as his face drooped. Was this who he was? A beast? He stepped back from the man, head in his hands. No no, he was _not_ a monster. He was better than this. Link knew he was better than this. He stepped away, lowering his arm. His mind raced as his smile grew. He needed to get to Link, that is all he wanted--

The man ran his sword through Sidon’s side. 

It impaled him deeply, lodging itself in his body. Sidon held his hand to his side and saw the blood on his hand. He stumbled away from the man. Screaming. Down, he needed to climb down--

He screamed as the sword was ripped from his side. His body crumbled as he fell down the stairs. He landed limply at the bottom. He struggled to breathe. Wheezes escaped his lips as he felt hands on his chest. A hand on his face. Muffled shouting, then begging. Sidon widened his eyes to see...Link. His blue eyes. His sweet ocean blue eyes stared down at him. Tears landed on his face as he reached up, resting his hand on Link’s face. 

“Darling....you returned so soon,” Sidon murmured. He wiped the tears from Link’s face as the knight sniffled over him. “Though I fear...it may be too late…” 

Link was speaking. His mouth moved yet he sounded so far away. Perhaps...being held in Link’s arms one last time was the perfect ending to his story. His eyes fluttered close as the last of his consciousness slipped away. 

~~~~

Sidon was gone. 

Link held the beast in his arms. His breathing had long since stopped, yet Link could not move. His body grew numb as he stared at Sidon’s final smile. A smile for _him_. Tears fell yet Link could not feel anything. 

“Link--” He heard his father whisper. A hand came to his shoulder. It was quickly smacked away before Link could move. 

“Have you not done enough, Father?” Aryll hissed at him. She shoved him away, throwing endless curses at the man as he questioned his daughter. She snapped at him, her voice quivering as she commanded him to give the two a moment. Link’s head slowly drifted to Sidon’s chest. He rested his ear against where his heart would have rhythmically beat against him. How it had mere hours ago. 

“Please…” he pleaded. “Please come back…” 

Nothing. He balled his fists in Sidon’s cloak. The rubies warmed his numb body as tears continued to fall. Please...he could not leave him! Not like this!

“Sidon, please…I love you.” 

Those three words. The three words that have been trapped in his throat tumbled out as he laid there crumbled over the beast’s body. If only he had been sooner, he could have prevented this. He could have saved Sidon. He...he did not know what to do. He simply closed his eyes as the tears continued to fall. 

A bright light blinded him. His eyes fluttered open to see Sidon’s body glowing gold. He gasped, sitting back as the beast’s body began to float. Small sparks of light flew around him as he-- he took a breath. A deep breath, gasping for air. 

He was lowered to the ground as he struggled to find his breath, and the light spread to the floor. It ran underneath them, up the walls, swallowing all the ice of the castle with it. It...it was melting. The light melted the ice away from the floor until in its place was a smooth blue marble. It was cold against Link’s hands as he ran against it. As the walls received the same treatment as the floor, the castle gave off a slight glow as all the ice finally melted away. Blue reflected off all walls and glistened onto the four of them. He could hear Father asking a million questions behind him, Aryll brushing him off. Link was in such awe that when Sidon’s hand came to his cheek, he jumped. 

“Link!” Sidon exclaimed. He pulled Link into a tight hug, all the air in the Hylian’s lungs leaving immediately. He stuttered as he patted his hands against Sidon’s chest and the beast released him. The beast’s body once again laid flat against the cool marble, laughing. 

“Can you move?” Link asked, resting a hand on his chest. 

He shook his head. “I am afraid I may need another moment to--” 

“Sidon?” 

All four heads spun to the new voice. A small red beast similar to Sidon stood behind them. Their hand was on their chest, gasping as they noticed the beast in Link’s arms. Soon, more beasts crowded behind them, all mumbling and brushing the remaining ice of their bodies. There were dozens upon dozens filing into the room, all glancing around the castle in confusion. Link glanced back to Sidon and saw tears threatening to overflow. The first beast approached them hesitantly. They fell to their knees before the beast, a small hand resting against his face. Link noticed how he flinched for a moment, then relaxed. His golden eyes grew wide before closing. He let out a deep sigh. 

“It is nice to see you again, Mipha.” 

~~~~

The castle was packed to the brim with Hyruleans. Races from all corners of Hyrule flooded the marbled castle, voices overlapping each other as all were welcomed 

Word of the Zora race’s return had spread quickly throughout the land. As the curse had been lifted from Sidon’s people, so too had the clouded fog of their memory lifted from all Hyruleans. Now, hundreds to thousands flooded to their Domain, rushing to welcome the Zora back. It had merely been a few days, yet the King of Hyrule himself had journeyed to greet them as soon as he could. Now here he was, chatting with King Dorephan as if the two were old friends, distance tearing them apart. Sidon supposed that was not far from the truth. 

The prince stood to the side dressed in his royal family outfit, which had to be freshly sown for him. Hands behind his back, he held his head high as he looked across the sea of Hyruleans that occupied his castle. He...had not remembered how to speak to people, words caught in his throat as he was greeted by several guests. He would merely smile and bow in acknowledgment, though he could feel how his body trembled at the thought of speaking. 

He smiled nervously to himself as he glanced to his right to see Link. The knight wore a royal guard outfit of his own, dressed in navy blues and reds, completed with a cap that hung slightly off his head. Sidon knew the outfit would only be for the occasion, as Link planned on dropping from the academy to live with him in the castle. Link’s father had decided to commission a royal seamstress for the event, though he understood Link did not meet the criteria either. The two men were on a mutual agreement to not speak of it to anyone but their family. It was the least Link’s father could do after almost killing Sidon. 

The man in question stood talking to several Zora, a confused smile stretched across his face. The battle between Lionel and the prince still hung low in the air, unresolved tension lingering between them. Though the man apologized ...Sidon could still sense the hesitation when the guard approached him. He would smile, yet his eyes said otherwise, a fire in his eyes that Sidon did not know whether it was anger or overprotectiveness. He did not want to find out which one. 

A hand slapping against Sidon’s back shook him from his thoughts. Aryll smiled up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes as he returned the gesture. Link leaned around the prince to slap his sister back, the smaller Hylian slipping away just in time to miss his hand. 

“Is the whole royal family of Hyrule here?” Aryll whispered, standing on her tiptoes to try to whisper to Sidon. He leaned down to her height, bending his knees slightly.

“Yes, I assume so.” He said, eyeing the room. The large Zora King towered over the Hylian King, his laugh booming through the hall as they spoke. After ten years of silence, that warm laugh filled him with such a joy he had not felt in such a long time. 

As he continued to eye the two kings, a small girl appeared aside the Hylian King, arms crossed and tugging on her father’s robes. Her face was fixed in an annoyed glare as she glanced around the room, mumbling to herself, or the king, Sidon could not tell. At her appearance, he noticed Aryll stiffen. 

“My friend, what seems to be the matter?” He asked. 

Aryll bounced on her heels, “No one told me Princess Zelda would be...p-pretty…”

Sidon laughed, pushing the girl forward, “She is around your age, is she not? You should speak to her! Tell her you are a dear friend of the Zora prince himself.” 

Aryll’s face twisted in confusion at the word “Zora”. Not only her but the kingdom had yet to fully recover the memories of his people. What little there was meant that the party was justified. Though the girl simply frowned, shaking her head. Sidon rolled his eyes, shoving her forward again until she hissed at him, swatting him away. She took a deep breath before walking to the princess. The prince watched as she bowed too stiffly and Princess Zelda giggled. 

It was not long after the two girls were deep in conversation, wandering around the hall like old friends. 

“Excuse me,” A soft voice from below got Sidon’s attention. He glanced down to see Mipha, adorned in her own royal outfit, rubies, and roses covering almost every inch of her. She greeted him with a curtsy, giggling as she did. “May I steal you away for a moment, brother?” 

Sidon nodded, excusing himself from Link as the two climbed the stairs, the prince silent the entire trip to the West Wing. 

The siblings walked together in silence. Sidon was stiff, counting the seconds between his steps as he walked to let Mipha keep up. The ice of course had prevented his sister from growing, her petite frame remaining the same it had when he was a mere child. Though he should not be unsettled by this, memories of his hallucinations of her would emerge when they would speak. Sidon expected the same venomous voice to escape. He knew better. Those self-deprecating thoughts had created that Mipha, though he could not stop the image of those words being twisted by her in his head. He knew he could recover from it. Exposure helped. 

Sidon led them to his room. It had been freshly cleaned by the castle staff (as well as Link). New linen and furniture decorated his bedroom, he almost did not recognize it to be where he grew up alone. He was grateful for it, though. 

He walked to his balcony, leaning over the ledge to watch the ground below. Winter had melted away from the land when the curse had been broken. It was finally summer, and Sidon had not adjusted to the new heat yet. He fanned himself as Mipha joined him. 

“How have you been faring, dear Sidon?” Mipha asked. Her voice was sweet as ever, yet Sidon felt a shiver down his spine. That cursed voice haunted him. Though, he needed to confront it. He could not avoid her forever. 

“These past few days have lasted centuries. I fear I may decay before this party ends.” 

Mipha stifled a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. He snuck a glance and met her eyes. They were not the cold eyes that derated him for years. These were full of warmth, shining with the passion of a future queen. He smiled. There was nothing to fear. _This_ was Mipha. 

She sighed, the soft smile on her lips shifted a bit. “I wish I could have seen you grow.” 

Sidon knew. She has stated that every day since the curse had lifted. Every day she stated her regrets to him. And every day, Sidon would apologize for his actions as a child. He opened his mouth to begin his speech but she silenced him. 

“Please, Sidon, spare me the apologies. I know you must expect me to be angry with you, but I am not. I knew you harbored feelings of jealousy, of rage, yet I had not done anything to ease your pain. The curse was as much as my fault as it may be yours, and I hope you can forgive me.” 

Of course, she would blame herself. Sidon lowered himself to his knees, taking his sister’s hands in his. 

“I never blamed you, Mipha. And I never will.”

Mipha smiled, “Thank you, Sidon.” 

As he and Link's father had unresolved tension, he and Mipha did as well. A strain in the air tugged at the prince’s heart as he forced a smile, pulling his sister into his arms. His relationship with Mipha, no, his entire race, may take years to heal. However, Sidon was determined to use the knowledge and strength he had gained to rebuild his relationship with his people. It was the least he could do after everything he has done. 

A knock at the door. The siblings looked up to see Link standing there, a shy smile on his lips and hat in his hands. Mipha excused herself as the knight stepped in, bowing to her as she left. He came to stand next to Sidon, leaning against the large prince. 

“I missed you,” Link mumbled. 

Sidon scoffed, “I was gone for but a moment!” 

“And?” 

The prince laughed, shoving Link away from him. The Hylian attempted to shove back, yet Sidon did not budge. Instead, he faked a stumble before swinging to knock Link onto his backside. He helped the man to his feet, pulling him close to his chest. 

“It truly feels like home now, does it not, my love?” Sidon whispered. 

Link beamed, “Truly, my prince” 

The two kissed, one that both had yearned for in what felt like an eternity. 

As Sidon pulled away, he eyed the crystal rose, which continued to live on the balcony. It glistened in the room, each of its broken petals had grown back into the true beauty it once was. Its blue ray reflected the sunlight off of it. Though it would remain damaged, for now, it may learn to heal, as time goes by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! i'm truly sorry about the last two chapters' delay but they're finally here! 
> 
> i shall now fade into oblivion once again until my next work comes out


End file.
